Steamy Digi Love
by yugiohfan163
Summary: The digimon frontier season rewritten, except this time we've got a love struck Ranamon interested in our hero of fire. What could this mean? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Fire and water

chapter 1

here's a brand new story out of the oven. This time it features a pairing hardly done on fanfiction. Takuya and ranamon, you're probably wondering why, well the idea just came to me. And if you've seen my other stories you've seen that I can turn any rare pairing into a great story. So enough talking, enjoy the story.

xxxxxxxxxx

in what appeared to be a dead tree, in the middle of a fog, is where we find the digimon grumblemon, coming back from his personal mission. He had come back on account of losing two spirits. One of them being his beast spirit, and the other being the spirit of one of the kids he was sent to destroy.

Currently he was steaming mad. After all, you would too if a bunch of kids took your beast spirit. He was currently talking to himself.

"me make kids pay, and pay big time." said the gnome like digimon.

"goodie, the beast of brains for dirt, has another incompetent plan. You couldn't out with a nitwit" said a beautiful feminine voice.

"uh, who there, that you ranamon" asked grumblemon.

"how many warriors of water do you know" asked the same voice as a silhouette of a person came rising out of one of the holes. A light turned on beneath them to reveal a digimon who appeared to be female, who was also slightly taller than grumblemon. She had light green like skin and wasn't wearing any footwear. She also had blue things on her arms that each had small round red gem in each. She also had what looked like green colored fins on her hips. She also was wearing a slightly revealing blue outfit. It seemed her outfit truly showed of her figure. She didn't seem as developed as most models, but she still had the body that would make you look at her with drool. She also had a blue object on her head that looked like a crown, with three of the same red gems as the ones on her arms and knees. She also had another pair of the same fins on the crown object, just like the ones on her hips. "now listen up rock head, stop sneaking around our backs trying to impress cherubimon" said the now identified ranamon.

"you back off,what I do no business of you" said grumblemon in defiance.

"thou art mistaken"

grumblemon and ranamon looked towards the new voice to look at a tall figure that had no face, but instead a mirror with light colored red lips to show if he was talking. He also had green colored armor, with a mirror where his stomach would be. He also appeared to be holding two shields, but they were in fact mirrors.

"Mercurymon, warrior of steel"

"thy thoughtless acts reflect badly upon us" said mercurymon. "thou should study an opponent first, not boresly rush into battle"

"got that right" said yet another new voice.

It was another digimon who appeared to be closer in height to mercurymon. He appeared to have a closed jaw like mouth visible on him, and also appeared to have gears attached to each one of his limbs. Overall, he was hard to describe.

"arbormon, warrior of wood" said grumblemon who announced the final warrior's name.

"yo, y'want I should ruff of up for ya" said arbormon.

"enough, our circle is complete" said mercurymon.

"but duskmon, warrior of darkness.." said grumblemon before he was interrupted.

"oh sugar, he wouldn't join us in a million years" said ranamon with a small laugh.

" for sooth, he has no heart for battle, and does little but stare at the moons. We shall rule this world, whilst his only domain will be the world he sees when he closes his eyes" said mercurymon.

All of them enjoyed a short laugh before grumblemon said "me no get"

which made mercurymon slightly groaned "I'm surrounded by buffoons"

meanwhile though, takuya and the others were currently staring out at the landscape while the three moons shone brightly. And they all had to be nervous, and it didn't help that there were four other warriors like gigasmon.

xxxxxxxxxx

sorry if some of you guys can't understand arbormon and mercurymon, I'm just trying to be as close as I can to how they speak. So anyway, here's the brand new story I came up with. With some big help from challenger. If your reading this challenger, thanks again. Anyways review and let me know what you think of it. And also sorry for it being short, I wanted to mainly introduce ranamon. But don't worry, it's get better. After all you know me. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Steamy digi love

chapter 2

hey people, here's the next chapter of steamy digi love . Basically you know what to read. So please review afterward.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

the hideout of the evil legendary warriors is where we find arbormon and grumblemon

"where you think your goin, mercurymon ain't dones with ya yet" said arbormon.

Grumblemon was currently running, before he turned around to reply. "i go in forest terminal, must get beast spirit back from annoying kid" said the gnome digimon before retuning to running down the side of their base.

Ranamon ran by arbormon to join in on the fun. "ooh, sounds like fun" she then proceeded to follow grumblemon.

Then mercurymon appeared, only to give a satisfied grin.

"I tried to stop em, you saw right" asked arbormon following his comrades.

Duskmon was currently watching them from one of the many holes of the base. "these be my brethren" asked the warrior of darkness.

(meanwhile)

takuya and the rest of them were currently following the trailmon tracks, until they came up to a sign that said forest terminal.

"there's the sign, forest terminal" said takuya

"shouldn't there be a trailmon here" asked koji.

"yeah, really" agreed Zoe.

"hey, who cares about the trailmon when there's a restaurant right there" said an excited j.p.

Looked over to where j.p. Was pointing at, and they saw a restaurant that appeared to have a deramon behind the counter. "welcome weary travelers"

"what do ya have to eat" asked Tommy.

"ask what I don't have instead" replied the deramon. "step right up, the first meal is free"

after those words left his beak, j.p. Was immediately at the counter.

After a few minutes of waiting and watching deramon break open eggs with his beak, thy landed into the bowls of noodles and looked tasty.

Although as soon as they took their first bite, they definitely regretted it.

"we must respectively decline your kind offer" said bokomon.

"I can't feel my tongue anymore" said neemon.

"alright, alright what's the big idea, I can't believe your gonna turn down free food" said deramon with a tic mark.

"that was food"

"I'm insulted"

"I'm gonna be sick"

"fine get out of here, your bugging me anyway. They say no one has ever returned from their." said deramon with a mysterious expression on his face.

"we'll take our chances, with the forest terminal then this food" said takuya crossing his arms, while the rest followed

"aw, com on guys I was just trying to be nice" said deramon crying anime tears.

"being nice has nothing to do with cooking, and rumors don't matter to us cause we've already been told to go to the forest terminal"

they proceeded out of the restaurant and towards to forest terminal.

As they progressed, the fog was always thick, and they thought it would keep going. Until they found a large palace.

As they walked up and knocked on the door, they were answered by sorcerermon, who thought they were under cherubimon, but after careful explaining he led them inside.

Unaware of the four legendary soldiers following them.

They were led into a large chamber, where they looked up to find seraphimon encased in a crystal.

They quickly realized how to free him, and used their digivices on the crystal, freeing seraphimon.

Outside the palace is where the four warriors were.

"no little further we here now" said grumblemon in his weird language.

"what a delightful place to destroy those kiddies" said ranamon with cheerfulness in her voice, rather evil though.

"they won't know what hit'em, right mercurymon" asked arbormon.

"they shall know pain, that I promise" said mercurymon.

Back in the palace, the gang had just heard about the original legendary warriors, and heard that seraphimon will take care of them while they stay out of it.

It was that moment that grumblemon decided to break a hole in the wall.

"prepare to fight, me introduce other digimon. arbormon" said grumblemon while arbormon replied " you're in for it now, right"

"mercurymon" while he replied "charmed I'm sure" replied mercurymon with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"and last but not least, ranamon" said grumblemon who was waiting for their last comrade to speak up. They looked towards her only to real in shock at seeing her with hearts in her eyes and both her hands clasped in front of her.

They followed her gaze to see one of the kids in the group, who happened to be takuya with a weirded out face.

Grumblemon just waved his hand in front of her face trying to snap her back. "hello, earth to ranamon, we crush kids remember" said grumblemon who was quickly pushed aside.

Ranamon herself though was in lala land, she was looking at takuya and could feel lightheaded. He was absolutely gorgeous. "who's the hottie" asked ranamon to no one in particular.

The gang themselves were just confused themselves. Here were the evil legendary warriors sent by cherubimon to destroy them, and the girl just happened to be calling takuya a hottie? What's going on.

"so these are the kids, ha pathetic" said mercurymon.

"tell me where ophanimon is now" said seraphimon who was getting tired of waiting.

"me no care about her, me just want beast spirit back so give it" said grumblemon who raised his hammer up.

"why don't you come and get it buddy" said takuya who was flanked by, koji, j.p., and Tommy.

The data stream appeared on each ones hands before they began to digivolve.

"agunimon"

"lobomon"

"beetlemon"

"kumamon"

"the legendary warriors have returned" said sorcerermon.

"if that big doofus hadn't stolen my spirit I'd show him a thing or two"

"yeah, well I did now I show you thing or three" replied grumblemon.

"you sure you don't wanna get warmed up first, pyro darts" replied agunimon shooting two blasts of fire at arbormon, grumblemon, and ranamon, who all dodged.

"ooh, he's feisty" 'and will soon be mine' thought ranamon.

Each one of them began fighting each other trying to get the upper hand.

"let me show you how it's done, drainin rain" said ranamon who raised her hands above her head and a dark cloud appeared over agunimon, kumamon, and lobomon. When it began to rain on them thy began to lose strength.

'now, to make that hottie mine' thought ranamon who was interrupted from her thoughts from arbormon giving a roundhouse kick to agunimon, lobomon, and beetlemon.

"that was too easy" said ranamon with arbormon agreeing.

"don't worry rock head, I'll get your little beast spirit" said ranamon.

Agunimon just opened one eye while he was in pain, "just try and take it" said agunimon in defiance.

Ranamon just giggled into her hands, "don't worry sugar, I'll get it and you may even enjoy it" said ranamon giving him a seductive look.

"no you cannot" said sorcerermon.

"oh, and why pray tell not" asked mercurymon turning toward them.

"I've waited too long for peace to come to the digital world, and I'm not going to let you stop it from returning, crystal barrage" shouted sorcerermon who raised his wand and sent ice crystals at mercurymon, who just raised up one of his mirrors, "thou art a fool" while the crystals went in it and raised his other mirror "dark reflection" cried mercurymon sending the crystals wit a black coloring back at sorcerermon.

They were enough to destroy his wand and would have fallen down had seraphimon not got a hold of him.

Mercurymon tried to attack while he was distracted, but seraphimon just flew up into the air and landed in front of grumblemon, arbormon, and ranamon, all were shocked to suddenly see him.

"strike of the seven stars" cried seraphimon who sent seven yellow orbs at each of them, sending them up to the ceiling.

"please, I ask you to return to your world, and leave this to me" said seraphimon to the warriors.

While they were arguing back and forth, mercurymon saw an opportunity.

"attack the humans" cried mercurymon.

Each one of them was about to send their own attacks, but stopped when seraphimon was preparing his own attack.

"strike of the seven stars" cried seraphimon who had already launched the attack when mercurymon appeared din front of him with his mirrors raised.

"dark reflection" cried mercurymon who sent the attack back at seraphimon, whose data stream appeared.

"to the victor go the spoils" said mercurymon who raised one of his mirrors up and absorbed his data.

"seraphimon just turned into a digi egg" said agunimon in shocked.

Ranamon and grumblemon were also shocked.

"ironic, seraphimon was against cherubimon, but now his fractal code will be helping cherubimon" said mercurymon in a mocking tone.

"no, the hope of the digital world is gone" said sorcerermon in defeat.

"maybe we can bring him back if we have his egg, right sorcerermon" asked Zoe who had snatched the egg and began running to the others.

"yes, we must protect that egg at all costs" said sorcerermon realizing that their was still hope.

The dark legendary warriors were simply taking their time at catching up to Zoe.

"if we can get the egg to ophanimon, she can return him back to his original state" said sorcerermon.

Agunimon and the others just formed a wall between them and Zoe, which quickly made ranamon angry.

'what does that girl have that I don't in getting that hunk' thought ranamon's jealousy.

Before they could fight anymore, sorcerermon just pressed a button on the wall and it began to crack, until it broke and there was a flash of light making the warriors cover their faces.

They looked to find a simple door, but nobody else. Which meant they took that way out.

Takuya and the guys just kept running, even after they heard an explosion and grumblemon's voice.

Sorcerermon just opened another door leading an underwater tunnel with a trailmon in it.

"come on lets go" said takuya leading them on the trailmon.

"wait, sorcerermon" cried Zoe seeing he wasn't getting on.

"the egg is all that matters, make sure it's safe" said sorcerermon who closed the door right as the warriors made it.

The trailmon just began to get far way when grumblemon busted through the door.

"drat, they get away" said grumblemon in anger.

'I won't let that man stealing woman get away' thought ranamon who jumped to the conclusion of those two already being a couple. Boy she's gonna be surprised.

"this is all that's left of seraphimon" said Zoe hugging the egg to her.

"all of cherubimon's forces are gonna be gunning for that egg, I don't like to say this but it's up to us to protect that egg" said takuya as the trailmon kept going down the tunnel.


	3. Chapter 3

Steamy digi love

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

currently down the underwater trailmon tunnel, is where we find arbormon and grumblemon in pursuit of our heroes.

"which way those brats go now" asked grumblemon itching to find the kids.

"why my life have to be so difficult?"

"only matter of time till me get back beast spirit, me find them no matter where they are" said grumblemon.

"uh, where you going, me no finished talking here arbormon" asked grumblemon seeing his comrade walking in front of him.

"talk is cheap, time waits for no Mon, right?" replied arbormon walking down the right tunnel.

"him make no sense, but maybe he know right direction" replied grumblemon following.

This had all been watched by both mercurymon and ranamon.

"mercurymon, anybody in there" asked ranamon.

"you hold in out on me spiky?" asked ranamon sitting on a small branch inside the base.

"so, what are you gonna do with the data you swiped from seraphimon" asked a curious ranamon.

Mercurymon just chuckled.

Ranamon just turned around with her arms crossed.

"well, you won't be hiding secrets from me after I get my beast spirit" said ranamon. 'although, maybe that hottie will like the new me after I get my beast spirit' thought ranamon who was thinking if she got a beast spirit sooner, he would be with her.

"ah, I though see that you are smitten by thy enemy" said mercurymon looking at ranamon from his mirrors.

Ranamon just turned at him with a glare, "if you say one word to cherubimon, there won't be a spec of your data left" threatened ranamon who knew if lord cherubimon found out, he'd delete her.

"well, perhaps it won't beith a problem then, if you catch my drift" said mercurymon grinning.

Ranamon just turned around again, but thought 'I hope it doesn't come down to that.'

(with takuya and the gang)

takuya and his friends had ended up in a cave, found a lost whamon, and had to deal with grumblemon summoning an army of golemon, they were currently in the midst of it.

But while takuya as agunimon was fighting, his mind kept drifting back to her. 'why can't I stop thinking about her'. Thought a distraught takuya.

After their small encounter at the castle, she had been on his mind since the trailmon ride. She seemed completely outspoken and didn't seem embarrassed to make him hers. Which made takuya a little happy.

It wasn't that he wasn't use to girls wanting to go out with him, it's just that he didn't think a female digimon would find him attractive.

He had just used pyro tornado to destroy several golemon while koji as lobomon sliced through several of them. They quickly rushed to the others aid as more golemon were targeting them,but didn't get far when arbormon's arms came from behind them and grabbed their necks.

Arbormon just pulled agunimon and lobomon towards him and proceeded to deliver constant hits to them with his outstretched arms.

Finally, their data streams appeared, making grumblemon happy. "don't stop, me smell spirits so keep going." replied grumblemon who was once again thinking with his stomach.

After a minute or two, j.p. Decided to stand up for his friends and began to spirit evolve.

"beetlemon"

Tommy did the same as j.p.

"kumamon" and evolved into his digital form.

"thunder fist" yelled beetlemon who sent a shock wave through he ground destroying several golemon.

"crystal freeze" yelled kumamon who sent out a freezing wave that froze three golemon and destroyed them.

Beetlemon turned to grumblemon, "I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done, thunder first" yelled beetlemon who brought both his fists down coursing with thunder.

"you kidding right?" replied a sarcastic grumblemon.

"sulfur plume" roared the golemon as the blast pushed beetlemon out of the way, and made him change back into j.p.

"arbormon, take of them why I take spirit" shouted grumblemon to his accomplice.

"I'm on it, but first I got to change into something more comfortable" replied arbormon who changed.

"arbormon, slide evolution, petaldramon" came arbormon'voice as he digivolved into a large digimon that seemed to be a large plant digimon with legs.

"seismic slam" roared grumblemon intent on ending j.p.'s life, in whamon hadn't shot him with water sending him into the wall.

j.p. Looked and saw a strange item, and had only one thought on his mind, 'is that my beast spirit?'

"you can't have spirit, is mine, mine, mine, mine" shouted grumblemon who made a grab for the spirit.

"not today, it's my turn to play" came j.p.'s reply as he quickly sucked the spirit into his digivice.

As it came to him, he began to beast spirit evolve.

"metalkabuterimon" came the reply of the now identified metalkabuterimon. He appeared to be similar to beetlemon, except he had what looked like tank treads instead of feet, small arms below his enormous ones, and had a horn that looked like a cannon.

Suddenly, metalkabuterimon began shooting bolo thunder attacks all over the cave, causing the cave to began to collapse.

"e-easy now, friend" stuttered a nervous grumblemon.

"your no friend of mine grumblemon. You don't even understand the meaning of friendship" replied an angry j.p.

He placed his arms on the ground as a screen popped out of his back and charged up for power.

"electron cannon" came metalkabuterimon's yell as his horn shot a powerful blast of electricity at grumblemon.

The result of the blast was simple as the golemon was destroyed and grumblemon's fractal code could be seen, including Zoe's spirit.

"metalkabuterimon slide evolution" came j.p.'s reply as he once again became beetlemon.

"fractal code, digitized" replied beetlemon as his digivice absorbed grumblemon's spirit and freed Zoe's.

j.p. Just sat down as his injuries had taken a tole on him. He and Zoe just gave each other smiles before gearing a loud yell of run coming from takuya and koji, who were running as the cave ceiling began to turn into fractal code and water was rushing in.

before they all know it, they find out whamon had save them by placing them in his mouth.

"welcome home whamon" replied a grateful Zoe.

"oh, I should be thanking you, without your help I would have been stuck in that cave forever. Hold on everybody, we should be reaching the island very soon." replied whamon.

What none of them knew, was a small gomamon had been watching the whole thing, and was definitely gonna report this to his mistress, ranamon.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, sorry for the wait, but here is chapter 3. I hope it was to your liking. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Steamy digi love

chapter 4

hey people, thanks for the ideas for human and digimon stories. Sorry if all of you were disappointed. I suppose me posting that ridiculous note was sorta liking giving everybody the bird, and for that I'm sorry. But that's just who I am. Anyway, enough talk! On with the chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene of grumblemon being defeated was shown on one of mercurymon's mirrors.

"just look at him, simply pathetic." replied mercurymon disgusted with grumblemon losing.

"i told you, he's all mouth, no matzy sugar." replied ranamon with her arms crossed over her shoulder.

"me thinks, his tongue doth far strip his technique." replied mercurymon back.

"that's what I just said you shiny twit, but that's not the point. The point is it's up to us now." replied ranamon.

"thou may'st not dampen my enthusiasm queen of puddles. I remain your loyal ally." replied mercurymon.

"Then why don't you prove it." challenged ranamon. Mercurymon just looked at her. "find arbormon, he's thickheaded, but useful. I don't have time for this nonsense." replied ranamon. 'when I have that sweet hottie to track down.' thought ranamon.

"me thinks this mere subter fused my drizzly damsel." replied mercurymon.

"mercurymon, try speaking English." replied ranamon who was getting tired of his ways of speaking.

"shall dout listen to make a change thy lady." simply replied mercurymon. "i will tell you what you not wish to hear. It is thine lack of a beast spirit." replied mercurymon dropping the bomb.

"what are you trying to say?" asked a curious ranamon.

"I'm saying your scared you murky water nit. You're afraid you'll end up just like grumblemon.

"How dare you compare me to that ignorant rock head." replied an angry ranamon.

"I dare because I knowith it to be true." came mercurymon's response.

"Your brain is rusting, those whiny children will never defeat me. The little darlings will beg me to take their spirits when I'm done." replied a pissed off ranamon. 'though, I better take the cutie off the list, the rest can perish for all I care.'

It then showed ranamon laying on her back in her little pool.

"i always do as I wish, and he's just plain wrong about me being afraid." replied ranamon to herself.

She dove under the water and swam near her close by computer.\

"but that metal head mercurymon is right about one thing. I might as well be a stupid lawn sprinkler for all the damage I can do without my beast spirit." replied ranamon typing on the computer.

"If I can't find my beast spirit, then how am I suppose to get my sweetie pie. He already has a beast spirit, so the only way I can get his heart is by me getting my beast spirit, or to get rid of that blonde headed girl." said ranamon who was tempted to do the second one.

She paused from her searching to see a gomamon, one of her fans, pop up out of the water.

"miss ranamon, I got the info you needed." replied the gomamon.

"alright, so what is it?" asked ranamon crossing her arms.

"it seems those children will be arriving on a certain island, and they should be there soon." replied the gomamon.

"what about the thing I asked you to get?" asked ranamon who would go ballistic if he didn't get it.

He reached behind him and pulled out a picture of takuya in a frame.

Ranamon instantly smiled and grabbed the picture.

She made the shooing gesture and the gomamon promptly left.

Ranamon just looked at the pic. "don't worry sugar, I'll make sure we get together, and I'll make sure no one stands in my way." replied ranamon kissing the picture and held it to her chest.

(takuya and the gang)

takuya and the others were waving goodbye to whamon as he dove back into the ocean.

Zoe and j.p. Had suddenly talked about beast spirits as they were being watched by four toucanmon.

"did you here that?" asked one of them.

"we're standing right here beside you geek boy, of course we can here them." replied another one.

"the beast spirit." came the reply of the third.

"Ranamon will be so happy." came the reply of the fourth one.

They were all thinking about ranamon thanking them.

"She'll be so happy she may even come to our island." replied one them as all of them were dancing with glee.

"she might even talk to us with those beautiful lips and that cute, cute, cute voice." replied one as they were all daydreaming about her smiling while running through a field.

They were now all imaging her sitting in a giant oyster as she waved to her fans, which included the toucanmon, veggiemon, numemon, deramon, and floramon.

"and just think how happy she'll be when we give her that beast spirit. She come here and sing to us, might even kiss us." replied one who was floating in the air with his wings.

One of them had realized something and spoke up. "hey, didn't ranamon also tells us not to steal the spirit of that kid in the red shirt?" asked one of the toucanmon looking down at the kids.

"yeah, ranamon instead told us to nab him the first chance we get." replied of the toucanmon.

"I wonder why ranamon would want him." a curious one asked.

"maybe our chances with ranamon are gone, and that one kid will be her king." replied one of them who was sad that there idol would choose someone else.

"well, as her fans we'll just have to suck it up, and make sure she's happy." replied the one who was most likely the leader.

"yeah" cheered the rest of the toucanmon.

"but wait, how are we gonna get the kids beast spirit, and the kid?" asked one of them.

"don't worry, I've got everything covered." replied the leader who had a weird glint in his eyes.

Meanwhile, takuya and the guys were walking along a rock pathway around the island.

"you know, I can't help but notice it's summer, and we're on a beach." said j.p.

"I noticed that" replied Zoe.

"yeah, you know what that means." joined in Tommy.

"summer vacation" they all exclaimed in joy.

"waves." said Tommy.

"shell hunting." said Zoe holding up a starfish.

"lots of sunshine." replied j.p.

"put it together, and you got summer vacation." exclaimed takuya who was equally happy about it.

"hey look." said Tommy pointing to the distance as they could see what appeared to be small beach resort located there.

"what's a summer vacation without a beach house?" Zoe asked as they looked at the resort, which seemed to be name toucan paradise..

"this is a little too convenient." replied koji.

"I don't know about, but it sure looks comfortable." replied Tommy.

"welcome." replied the toucanmon wearing various outfits.

"honored guests, we welcome you to toucan paradise." replied the one in front.

"thank you Mr. toucanmon, we're honored your honored." replied Tommy.

"yeah, we're honored but we're broke." replied koji.

"oh please, what's a few digi shackles among friends. And it just so happens today, everything is free." replied the one on the right.

"really?" asked an excited j.p.

"really, really" replied all the toucanmon in unison.

All the kids were treated to a big lunch, which seemed to have spiked odd dinner conversation.

"well, I guess it's time to split." replied takuya ready to head out.

"huh" each toucanmon responded with a gasp.

"we've imposed on you already." replied Zoe getting up.

"go on, impose."

"please we're begging you here, impose." replied both the toucanmon.

"I suggest taking on our summer special." replied one of them.

He pulled the curtains revealing several swimming trunks and swim gear.

All the guys had changed quicker and had sprinted straight towards the beach. Though, takuya had felt like someone was watching him as he was changing.

Back inside the boys changing room, is where we see one of the toucanmon holding a digital camera that seemed to be transmitting a signal.

Back at the hideout, is where we find a passed out ranamon with a bloody nose and a smile that seemed to say she liked what she saw. 'if he's that size now, I can't wait until I see him when he digivolves.'

back at the resort, is where the guys heard a scream come from that sounded like Zoe.

j.p. and takuya ran in there, only to blush at seeing Zoe was just trying to get changed. While Zoe began throwing clothes at them like an enraged woman.

After getting dress, Zoe apologized for that and said one of them was a peeping tom. Everyone just looked at j.p. with knowing looks.

"it couldn't have been j.p. He was with us the whole time." said Tommy which made sense to them.

After confirming that, koji said that the toucanmon were also there. Quickly realizing something, he an to the changing room with the others following, and was shocked by his theory.

Their d-tectors had been stolen, except takuya's for some reason. After getting Zoe out of the boys changing room, they began following the toucanmon tracks.

Said digimon were walking along the sand tossing the detectors in the air while wearing ranamon merchandise.

"hey, what do we do about that one kid? The one ranamon wanted?" asked one of the toucanmon.

"simple, I already dug a pit earlier, that way when they come this way they fall in, and we snag the kid with this net." replied the leader who showed them the net behind the rock.

"hey you" shouted takuya and the guys as they saw the toucanmon.

"give us back our d-tectors." demanded koji.

"no way, these little things are our ticket to ranamon, along with one of you." replied the leader.

Takuya and the gang were just confused, until the ground below them collapsed and they ended up in the toucanmon's trap.

Takuya groaned from hitting the ground of the trap, but didn't have much time to help the others as a net suddenly wrapped around him and he was hoisted out by the toucanmon.

"don't think we're leaving you behind. Ranamon has had her eyes on you." replied the leader toucanmon as they all looked at the ripples in the water just as the rest of the gang climbed out of the hole.

They were looking at ranamon who was balancing on a water spout surrounded by other water spouts.

"oh dear, it's ranamon." Bokomon said in slight panic.

Ranamon just waved at them with a cheerful smile. "hi y'all."

"she's the warrior of water and very evil." replied bokomon looking up the info.

"she sure has lousy timing." replied koji.

"what a pleasant surprise, I was so looking forward to seeing you all again. I had hoped to have my beast spirit to show you first, but everything happens for a reason. We can't have everything, just be good little children and hand over your spirits. I'd love to stay and chat but frankly I got to get a hunk home with me and show him the wonders of a woman, how's that sound." replied ranamon who had been looking at the capture takuya while mentioning the last part.

"sounds stupid to me." replied Zoe who was a little miffed that she was looking at takuya like that.

"but we don't have our d-tectors." relied koji.

"I'll handle her." said Zoe.

"Zoe." came the reply of a concerned j.p.

"don't worry j.p., I can take of her in no time." came Zoe's reply.

"goody, goody, this is gonna be a treat." replied ranamon with an evil grin on her face.

She swirled the water around her into two water spouts while creating strong winds against the kids.

"just leave it to me." replied Zoe who began to spirit evolve.

"kazemon."

Zoe in kazemon floated in front of ranamon.

"sugar, you think you can take me on alone?" asked ranamon.

"that's a silly question, of course sugar." replied kazemon in a mocking tone.

(the fight is like the anime)

"she's so beautiful." replied on of the toucanmon looking at ranamon.

"OK enough, we have to give her the beast spirits and the boy." replied the leader.

"whipping waves." cried ranamon sending two tornadoes at kazemon.

"hurricane wave." shouted kazemon sending her gusts at wind at the tornadoes destroying them.

"well, your actually pretty good at this." replied ranamon with a grin.

Ranamon brought water spouts to surround kazemon, and would have striked her with them hadn't she felt something that seemed to call to her. 'could this be my beast spirit?'

"out of my way brat." shouted ranamon who got rid of the water spouts and dove past kazemon into the water.

"oh great, what she up to now?" asked kazemon.

Ranamon herself had dived down to a wrecked ship and could see a faint light coming from it.

"that must be my beast spirit. And it seems to like me." replied ranamon with a grin as she began to beast evolve.

On the dry surface, is where the guys and kazemon could hear beautiful singing. They looked towards the glowing portion of the water to see a large mass rising out of it.

After the water fell off the figure, it revealed a figure close to ranamon's size, except a few inches taller. She looked like ranamon, except instead of the head piece she usually wore, it had been transformed into a headband, while she appeared to have long wave like hair that was the same color as her skin. The gauntlets she wore had been transformed into bracelets with fins on them, and her fingers had been transformed into webbed hands. Her chest also seemed to have have grown a cup or two. She also appeared to have a green colored fish tail instead of two legs.

"well sugar, it seems my beauty is on a far better even than before. May I introduce, umimon." replied umimon who turned her attention to the toucanmon, who were looking even more love struck than usual.

"beautiful." cheered the toucanmon seeing their idol even more gorgeous.

"oh boys, can I claim my hottie now?" asked umimon who grinned at seeing them deliver the captured takuya, who was in shock at seeing ranamon's new form.

'wow, and I thought she was beautiful before.' thought takuya who quickly banished that thought from his head at seeing umimon staring at him with a smile.

"hello sugar, nighty night." replied umimon.

Takuya was confused, until he heard a melodic voice that seemed to come form umimon. Before he could try to resist, he fell asleep in the net, which was being held by umimon.

"time to go honey." replied umimon kissing takuya on his forehead.

She just looked at the rest of the kids and digimon before saying. "I got what I need: a beast spirit, and my mate. I think our time here is done." replied umimon who began swimming away like a torpedo before they could try and stop her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, here's the next chapter, and boy did it take a while. I hope you like ranamon's new beast spirit. If you have any questions just send a review or pm. But I'll tell you right now, can you honestly see calmaramon and takuya in one of his spirit forms getting freaky? No, it's impossible. But if you have any ideas for a better form, again just send me the message. Other than that hope you like it. Also I have gotten reviews wondering if I'm gonna add Zoe in with the pairing, send me an idea of how they get her involved, or how it would work. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Steamy digi love

chapter 5

hey guys, I hope you haven't lost faith in my stories. The reason I brought that up is because I hardly got any reviews for the last one. So please review.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

koji, Tommy, j.p., Zoe, bokomon, and neemon were currently searching the beach in search of the toucanmon.

j.p. Was currently running while a crab was pinching his butt while Tommy chased after him to get the crab off.

"where could they be?" questioned Zoe.

Neemon pulled the waist band from bokomon and asked. "toucanmon."

"their not in my pants, dorkus. Your going to be in big trouble if the egg got cold." replied an irritated bokomon.

Elsewhere on a different cliff is where we find the four toucanmon.

"man, did you see that umimon? Just think our ranamon ended up becoming that beauty." replied the leader toucanmon.

"I know, so beautiful." commented one of the toucanmon with the rest agreeing.

"wait, so now that ranamon has her beast spirit. What do we do with these?" asked one of the toucanmon gesturing to the d-tectors.

"simple, ranamon has other fans right? So we sell these to them. After all, I don't think ranamon would be mad if we got rid of these. Why, we'd probably be helping her instead." replied the leader toucanmon.

"wait, we only have two. what happened to the others?" questioned on of the toucanmon.

all of the toucanmon suddenly stopped their cheering and looked and saw that they indeed had only two d-tectors.

"wait, I know we let ranamon's boy toy keep his, but we must have lost the other two." replied one of the toucanmon.

Back with others, they were in a discussion of what Zoe's beast spirit would look like, when they noticed the toucanmon flying away from them. Which prompted the kids, and digimon wot chase after them. Though they did stop when they encountered a group of gomamon.

Back at the tree-like hideout, is where we find umimon in her pool moving the water around her like a snake.

"I'm getting the hang of my beast spirit quite nicely." replied umimon letting the water return to the pool.

She swam over to an unconscious takuya resting underneath a blanket, and began moving small strands of his hair away from his face. "I got both things on my list. I got my beat spirit, and the hottie of my dreams." replied umimon staring at takuya's face.

She instantly sensed someone else and sent a small jet of water in that person's direction. It was deflected by that person's shield, who turned out to be mercurymon.

"thou art a true powerhouse umimon. Tis awe inspiring how you can grasp the power of thy own beast spirit with define ease." commented mercurymon.

"well, when you got the right motivation, you know how to get what you want easy." replied umimon glancing at takuya.

"ah yes, the boy leader. Answer me this umimon, to what do you plan to do with thy treasure?" questioned the warrior of steel.

"simple really, I get rid of those kids, and get my little man here to join up with me, and then lord cherubimon will have no choice but to let me keep him." replied a giddy umimon.

"thou art treading dangerous waters." replied mercurymon walking away.

"hm, what does he know anyway?" asked umimon who swam back to takuya and began to softly caress takuya's face as he continued sleeping.

The rest of the gang had heard the tale from the gomamon of how they couldn't get home, and the gang were currently in the midst of helping them.

Back in the hideout, is where we find an excited umimon splashing around in her pool.

"success, I finally got complete control over my beast spirit." replied an excited umimon.

"and only destroyed half the lair." replied mercurymon motioning to the damages.

"slide evolution." cried umimon as she reverted back to ranamon.

"be careful, you don't want to know what I can do." replied ranamon.

Back with the others, they had just finished the boat and began to sail towards the whirlpools, but they were hit by a large wave. After it passed, they saw two water spouts shooting into the air, along with a digimon they were all familiar with, ranamon.

"hi there cutie pie." replied ranamon with her signature sickly sweet smile.

Before they could reply, they noticed that a gesomon was holding up an unconscious takuya away from them.

"what did you do to our friend?" asked a mad j.p.

"oh, I just sent my mate into slumber land for a while." replied ranamon with a grin.

"what do you mean mate?" asked Zoe who didn't like the sound of that one bit.

"well, as soon as I get rid of you brats, I'm gonna make that cutie my man, permanently." replied ranamon with a sinister smile.

"the hell you are!" exclaimed Zoe who seemed to be more angry than usual. Her fractal code appeared around her hand and she began to evolve.

"kazemon"

she then rapidly kicked at ranamon, who quickly brought up the water spouts to block all her attempts.

"hurricane wind" shouted kazemon sending the wind at ranamon, who simple used the water spouts again.

"honey I can do this all day, but I'll take pity on you and destroy you now." replied ranamon snapping her fingers.

A dark cloud appeared right above a shocked kazemon. "drainin rain." cried ranamon sending the rain from the cloud at kazemon which was draining her of strength.

With all her strength gone, kazemon fell into one of the raging whirlpools below.

She dedigivolved back into Zoe, but saw a bright light coming from the water.

She looked down and saw a strange light coming from a large oyster, which opened up and revealed a beast spirit, her beast spirit.

"Zoe come back." shouted a worried j.p.

"no j.p." shouted koji who didn't want j.p. To suffer the same fate as Zoe.

"aww, and I thought I could get a chance to test out my beast spirit." replied ranamon with no worry.

Tommy looked over at the water, and noticed that the whirlpools were gone.

"koji, the whirlpools are gone." replied Tommy.

"what?" asked a shocked ranamon. "now how in the world did that happen?

A huge water spout shot out of the water and dissipated to reveal Zoe.

"that's right I'm back, and I brought a little friend too." replied Zoe who began to beast spirit evolve.

"zephyrmon." replied the legendary warrior of wind

"oh my, what. Your pretty, your beast spirit made you pretty." replied a shocked ranamon.

"well, of course your not as pretty as me, I mean that's not even possible." replied ranamon who was a little jealous at the brat's appearance.

"but just because you are prettier than me doesn't mean anything you got it? Do you have adoring fans all over the world who worship you? I don't think so." replied ranamon.

"you know something, for a legendary of water, you sure give off a lot of hot air." replied zephyrmon.

"that does it." replied a fuming ranamon.

"your going down sugar, dark vapor." shouted ranamon sending a small black orb of mist at zephyrmon.

Ranamon thought it would melt her, but was shocked to see it didn't leave a single mark on her!

"plasma palms." yelled zephyrmon charging straight at ranamon, but shot through the water spout she was standing on instead.

Which sent the warrior of water landing in the water.

Ranamon just spat the water out of her mouth and grew a tic mark on her head. "that's it, no more miss nice digimon." replied ranamon. "ranamon slide evolution." shouted ranamon who became umimon who splashed down into the water.

"now lets see if you can handle this." shouted umimon who raised her head in the air and let out a long melodic sound that seemed peaceful, but with a hint of evil to it.

All of a sudden, two more gesomon appeared out of the water and began making strikes at zephyrmon who was able to dodge each one of their strikes due to their slow movements.

"hurricane gale." shouted zephyrmon unleashing a hurricane attack that hit both of the gesomon showing their fractal code.

She quickly changed to kazemon and absorbed the fractal code into her d-tector, then quickly changed back into zephyrmon.

"plasma palms." yelled zephyrmon as she charged at umimon and smacked her across the water.

"that's it brat, siren's shriek." cried umimon as a ear piercing scream could be heard as everyone began clutching their ears.

Zephyrmon quickly dodged the attack, just in time as it hit a rock resulting in it being obliterated on the spot.

More shriek attacks kept being hurtled toward zephyrmon, who only got hit slightly in the wings.

Meanwhile, koji had decided to try and free takuya while they were fighting. He began to spirit evolve.

"lobomon." cried koji becoming the warrior of light.

"lobo laser." yelled lobomon as his laser hit the gesomon before he could counterattack, and leaped into the air and caught takuya, who shockingly was still passed out.

Umimon noticed this and was not happy at all. "get your hands off my man." cried umimon as she prepared her next shriek for the group of kids.

"hurricane gale." cried zephyrmon as her attack hit umimon before she could finish her attack.

The results were a flying umimon being sent far into the ocean.

The group began to cheer as they had not only stopped umimon, but got takuya back as well.

Zephyrmon just gazed at takuya's face. 'takuya.' before reverting back into Zoe.

Back with umimon, our princess of the sea had been brought aboard a small boat that happened to belong to another of her fans. Who happened to be a group of syakomon.

One of them moved in front of the others and turned to the rest. "we have to inform lord cherubimon right away." replied the syakomon leader.

"yes sir." replied the crew as they quickly left to get back to what they were doing, while the boat began to move in the direction of the hideout.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey guys, sorry if it's not as good as you wanted it, but here it is. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Steamy digi love

chapter 6

hey guys, sorry for the wait, and sorry for not updating my other stories, but when you've got this many stories and ideas coming to ya. It starts to keep you from other stories, so please just wait for updates of my other stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

our gang was currently on their makeshift raft as it sailed across the waterway past land.

"we'll get to that autumn leaf fair thingy in no time." replied j.p.

"let's hope so." replied bokomon.

"and lets hope the toucanmon are there." replied Tommy sitting in a barrel.

Zoe herself currently was keeping an eye on Takuya as he was sleeping underneath a blanket they had.

'I hope you'll be alright takuya.' thought a worried Zoe over Takuya.

Meanwhile, beneath the sea is where arbormon burst through the sea bed who seemed to have woken from a nap.

"now to make who ever has those d-tectors pay for making me work so hard." replied arbormon.

Meanwhile, two of the toucanmon were currently walking through the fair as one of them sold the d-tectors for some sort of old camera.

"I can't believe you traded the d-tectors for that thing. What were you thinking?" asked one of the toucanmon.

Meanwhile, the rest of them had drifted into some ice waters that also had large chunks of ice floating around.

Tommy noticed neemon was asleep and panicked a little in fear of him freezing to death. Which woke him up in time for everybody to notice the land of ice ahead of them.

They began sliding down the ice at a fast pace, then after having a collision course with a snowman, they fell on some soft ground with grass.

After bokomon confirmed it was the fair, they all began to ask varies digimon if they had seen the toucanmon.

Zoe herself had stayed behind to watch over takuya encase he woke up.

Unknown to Zoe and anyone else, takuya was in his own little world.

(takuya'mind)

Takuya found himself floating in an endless vastness of blackness. He could see different colored bubbles past by him, and within each one was a memory that he experienced with his friends.

One bubble suddenly floated in front of him, but strangely, this one showed the face of ranamon. Which reminded him why he was unconscious in the first place. Deciding to see what happened while he was asleep, he poked the bubble, resulting in it popping and takuya suddenly becoming engulfed in a bright light.

After It dissipated, takuya could see he could be seen through like ghost, and that he was standing in hideout the villains had been using.

He turned his head and saw umimon in her small pool stroking the top of his head. He was surprised that she was being kind to him while he was unconscious, he thought she would have tried to steal his spirit.

"oh darling, when you wake up, you'll probably hate me, but when I saw you I just couldn't stop myself. It was just love at first sight. I know that seems silly, but when I was created by lord cherubimon, I always had hoped that I would find my very own prince charming, then you came. I know that you won't accept me, and probably won't love me, but with you here makes me so happy. So, I want to give you this." replied umimon who moved her face close to the unconscious takuya and gave him a soft and warm kiss without waking him.

Takuya himself was beyond shocked. Sure, he had noticed her making passes to him, but he thought they were just to distract him, but to truly see she was serious in being in a relationship with him. It was actually flattering. If she was really wanting to be in a relationship with him, that must mean she's willing to maybe join them and restore the digital world.

Before he could see anymore, he saw a bright light and found himself under a blanket and could hear lots of voices.

He sat up and saw he was at some sort of fair with digimon of all kinds. He was pushed out of his musings by a happy Zoe.

"Takuya, thank goodness your awake." replied Zoe who was ecstatic at seeing takuya awaken.

"what happened?" asked takuya who had a good idea who.

"we were fighting ranamon when she got her beast spirit and took you." replied an angry Zoe. Yep, it was ranamon.

Zoe then began explaining the reason why they were there in the first place.

After it was finished they both sat out to the fair to try and find the toucanmon.

meanwhile, Tommy had just asked a digimon if he had seen the toucanmon, but sadly his luck wasn't any better than the rest.

he looked down the alleyway and saw a shop.

"A trading post, maybe they went in there." replied Tommy.

he headed over to the shop and saw tons of electrical gadgets around the shop, and could also hear some sort of computer noise. there was also a robot looking digimon working on something.

"hello?" replied Tommy trying to grab his attention.

"what is it? I'm busy here." replied the robot like digimon.

Tommy leaned over his shoulder to see he was playing a game. "That's being busy?" questioned Tommy.

"yes, it is." replied datamon, who got a game over on the game. "ah, now I got to start all over again." replied datamon grabbing his head in frustration.

"why don't you let me take a shot at it?" asked tommy.

"what, your just a human child." replied datamon not believing him.

"video games are my specialty." replied tommy who got behind the controls and was doing great at destroying the enemies.

"hey, are all humans good like you?" asked a curious datamon.

"na, just me." replied Tommy boasting a little.

Both of them cheered as Tommy had destroyed the mothership.

Tommy was curious about what datamon was gonna do with the game.

"that's not something you need to worry about." replied datamon as he opened up his vault, and Tommy was shocked to see their d-tectors in their.

(i'm just gonna skip the part about datamon refusing to give them to tommy and just go to when he gets the call from arbormon.)

datamon was confused on who he was referring to.

"the toucanmon, the toucan...sheesh why am I speaking? just to hear myself speak? yeah they brought in the spirits remember?" replied a frustrated arbormon over the phone.

"oh yeah." replied datamon.

"alright, i'll be there in an hour to get'em. you better make sure they're still there, or else. you understand?" threatened arbormon over the phone.

"yeah sure, i understand." replied datamon hanging up the phone.

he went back to 'fixing' Tommy's broken d-tector.

after Tommy went on to explain to him why they needed the d-tectors (with tears), he relented and said that he would Yommy an hour to try and find something worth trading.

meanwhile, takuya and zoe were walking around when they spotted a big crowd around a tent, and they seemed to excited about something.

they pushed through the crowd to see j.p. was apparently in some sort of eating contest.

"j.p.? what are you doing?" questioned takuya.

"oh, takuya glad your awake. well, I thought the toucanmon ate here. turns out they did, but then i saw that sign." replied j.p. pointing at said sign, which read 'eat 30 plates and win and amazing prize!

"listen buddy, you're suppose to be finding the d-tectos, not stuffing yourself." replied takuya.

"well, i think zoe wants to try it." replied j.p pointing to zoe, who amazingly was able to get away from takuya, and already finish around thirty plates.

meanwhile, Tommy had ventured out of the festival, and was currently in pursuit of two of the toucanmon, who he somehow met while climbing up the slope.

"when I catch you.." Tommy's sentence was cut short as the two toucanmon fell into the water that had broken form the ice beneath them.

"so this is what you traded our d-tectors for, I'm taking it." replied Tommy turning away from them. "I guess I can't leave them here." replied Tommy putting the camera down and went to pull both of them from the freezing water.

they both took the oppurtunity to grab the camera and make a break for it.

datamon though was glad that he had fixed the d-tector. "fifteen minutes left, i actually hope he makes it." replied datamon looking at the clock.

the door to his shop was nocked down as arbormon came in with a sack over his shoulder. "knock knock, it's always better to be polite." replied arbormon sounding like a smartass.

"yeah, you were real polite to my door." replied datamon who was not looking forward to fixing it.

arbormon opened the sac, which let out two bound and gagged toucanmon with the camera.

"you's got something these bird brains traded, and I want it." replied arbormon holding out his hand.

datamon looked at the clock as it dinged, signalling three-o clock.

"hey I'm talking to you. Take this back and give me the other things." replied an irritated arbormon.

"maybe, but first i have to check out the goods." replied datamon holding the camera to his face.

datamon was looking at the film of tommy saving the toucanmon and decided to forget about arbormon.

"sorry pal, looks like i'm gonna have to turn down your generous offer." replied datamon done watching the film.

"that's better. what" replied a shocked arbormon.

"I already got another customer."

"hand it over or you'll never have another customer." replied arbormon being surrounded by data. "arbormon slide evolution petaldramon. leaf cyclone." shouted petaldramon as his attack had destroyed datamon's shop.

"that's it, no one messes with my store." replied datamon getting mad. "nano swarm." replied datamon shooting virus bullets from his fingers. which sadly didn't do any damage against the legendary warrior of wood.

"leaf cyclone." shouted petaldramon as the wind from his nose blew datamon into the remains of his countertop.

Takuya, koji made it to the remians of the shop and were shocked to see petaldramon. They just nodded to each other and brought their d-tectors out and began to digivolve.

"agunimon"

"lobomon"

As the two of them were fending off petaldramon. Tommy went over to the down datamon. He began to tear up a bit because he thought he failed, but datamon just brought his face up and asked "don't you know the greatest treasure is the truth?" asked datamon as he handed tommy his d-tector.

Tommy could hear something inside and was curious. Datamon just smiled and said it's what he won in the game. Tommy looked at his d-tector and was happy, because it was his beast spirit.

"my beast spirit, thanks datamon." replied Tommy.

Datamon just smiled.

Agunimon and lobomon were tossed aside by petaldramon as he was about to deliver the finishing blow.

Tommy just growled as he began to beast spirit evolve.

"beast spirit evolution."

"korikakumon"

right before petaldrsmon was about to finish agunimon and lobomon, he stopped and turned around to see korikakumon grabbing and holding onto his tail.

"that's korikakumon, the legendary beast spirit of ice." replied bokomon.

"so it really is true. Humans have the power to turn into digimon." replied datamon with awe.

Petaldramon tried to attack head on with korikakumon, but was just punched into the ground. For some reason, korikakumon placed his hands together, but was pushed out of his thoughts by petaldramon. Who was shoved right off korikakumon.

"avalanche axis." shouted korikakumon as he disappeared from petaldramon's sight, and appeared in the air and gave petaldramon several slices across the chest sending him flying back.

Petaldramon slammed the two ends of his tail into the ground. "thron jab." shouted petaldramon as several vines came up and hit korikakumon across the face.

Agunimon and lobomon each sent their respective attacks at the vines, freeing korikakumon, and giving him the room to shove petaldramon all across the fiar and onto the ice.

"frozen arrow heads." shouted korikakumon as the arrow ends of his braids turned blue and shot into the belly of petaldramon sending him sliding across the ice.

Later on, the gang all meet up and got a call from ophanimon telling them to go to the rosemorning star. Which bokomon pointed out and the rest were not so sure because of the distance. Zoe though brought out trailmon tickets explaining she won them in the eating contest. Which brings them to riding a trailmon to their next destination.

On the ice where the kids were a few minutes ago, was a single gizamon who turned around the ice terrain and pulled out a small oyster, which had a small screen on it which showed ranamon.

"miss ranamon, the one you are looking for was here. He is heading your way." replied gizamon, who seemed to be a fan if the tone of his excited voice was any indication.

"good work, ranamon out." replied ranamone ending the call and relzing in her small pool.

"when I see him, I've got to know if he'll accept me, or try to destroy me." replied ranamon who felt her heart tighten at the thought of him choosing the second option.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, sorry again for the wait, but I had some trouble with my program openoffice. If someone can help me fix the problem, I'll give them a shout out, and maybe get a chance to be part of one of my future stories. Basically, I keep getting this error message saying 'the requested operation requires elevation.' I tryped it in online and it says I need to open it as administrator, but i'm having some trouble. Again, if someone wants to help me, that'd be greatly appreciateted.


	7. Chapter 7

Steamy digi love

chapter 7

hey guys. Sorry for the latest update, but I've been updating some of my other stories. Also, I'm gonna skip the Trailmon race and the hamburger one. Mostly because I can't show how ranamon is feeling until she meets takuya again. But, I will be giving out mentions of the two episodes, just read.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find Mercurymon, Arbormon, and Ranamon standing in front of what appeared to be a stage with torches at the side.

"Why is cherubimon coming here? Which one of you messed up?" questioned Ranamon who seemed calm on the outside, but she was real nervous on the inside. What if Cherubimon found out about her crush on the warrior of fire, and wanted to crush her.

"What are you looking at me for, I didn't do nothing, right?" came the response from arbormon.

"He's coming for the fractal code you knits." replied Mercurymon.

What appeared to be a fountain of fractal code appeared on the podium as the face of lord Cherubimon appeared.

"Lord Cherubimon." replied Mercurymon as the rest of them bowed in one knee while in the presence of their master.

"Power is everything, and the only thing. Greetings my most faithful followers, it appears someone is missing." replied Cherubimon.

"Indeed, Duskmon is absent." replied Mercurymon.

"He's flakier than pie crust." replied ranamon.

"Don't worry, he'll get his, right?" replied Arbormon.

"And a lass, Grumblemon has fallen in battle." finished Mercurymon.

"So he has. It was the humans that sealed his fate, wasn't it?" came Cherubimon's question. "But no matter, with you, my three legendary warriors, this entire world will submit to my power."

"My lord, I humbly give you all the fractal code we have gathered thus far." replied Mercurymon holding up his shield as the fractal code was sent to lord Cherubimon.

"Well done my minions." replied Cherubimon a little impressed with the amount of data.

"We live to serve you, mighty one." replied Mercurymon still kneeling.

"How disappointing that you chose not to present me with the most data you have, Seraphimon's fractal code.

Mercurymon looked up surprised that his lord found out. "I-I can explain." replied Mercurymon trying to get on his lord's good side.

Cherubimon just chuckled and continued. "I see. consider that code a gift I demand to have returned, whenever I wish it."

"Beware, the children have found their beast spirits and their strength is growing."

"With all do respect, those little rugrats can't hold a candle to us. We're the only true legendary warriors." replied Ranamon who felt pain at insulting her love like that. If she didn't make it seem like she was still loyal to Cherubimon, then he would probably suspect something was up.

"Then why have you been unable to eliminate them?"

Ranamon couldn't come up with a response, so Arbormon took over.

"Grumblemon may not have been able to handle the job, but I will. I'll make those human kids the weeds and I'm the weed whacker." replied Arbormon standing up.

"excellent, but don't fail me." replied Cherubimon grinning.

All of them stood up to leave, but cherubimon held up one of his hands. "Ranamon, I want to have a few more words to speak with, now." growled the large digimon.

Ranamon began to get nervous, and it didn't help when she saw Mercurymon give her a smug look. She looked up at the image of her master.

"Yes lord Cherubimon." replied a nervous ranamon.

"I know of your involvement with the leader of the children." replied cherubimon with an evil grin on is face. "Normally, I would destroy you for this, but since you have proven able to capture him, I give you the mission to capture him, and tempt him over to our side. With their leader on our side, the rest of the children will be easy to destroy. Don't fail me." replied Cherubimon as his image disappeared from the podium.

Ranamon could feel fresh air in her lungs as she realized she had been holding her breath without realizing it. Now she was stuck in a predicament that could end horribly. One scenario is that hopefully her darling will forgive her and they can serve cherubimon without any problems, or he refuses and she would be forced to fight him. Plus, he probably hates her for kidnapping him in the first place.

Ranamon shook her head and held up one of her hands in a fist. She would make sure her beloved wasn't harm, and especially make sure that windy man stealer stayed her distance away. She felt her determination and left the room to plot out her next move.

Meanwhile, takuya and the others were currently on a Trailmon heading towards a forest.

They all were sitting on the seats while enjoying the ride, until they were all lurched out of their seats by the Trailmon stopping.

"Who slammed on the brakes?" asked an irritated J.P.

"That would be me blue boy. End of the line." replied the Trailmon.

"The tracks look like they don't stop for miles." replied Koji looking out the window.

"How observant. Look, if I say it's the end of the line, it's the end of the line." replied Trailmon opening the side of the car and tilting the seats making all of them fall out.

"Wish ya the best of luck, you're gonna need it." replied Trailmon driving backwards from the kids.

"Bokomon?" came Takuya's reply looking back at the digimon.

"Welcome to the dark gate." replied bokomon as the entire group looked towards the dark clouded forest. "through that gate lies the continent of darkness."

"Is it as bad as it sounds?" asked Zoe who was a little nervous.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what awaits us there." replied bokomon.

He then began on a long speech on how no digimon as ever made it out. Takuya himself though, had his thoughts on something else, or to be more proper; someone else. For some reason, all he could think about was the memory he saw with ranamon. Was she serious about really wanting a relationship? If they ever fought her again, he'd have to ask her.

The gang and takuya just walked down the path with the tracks, until they all heard strange noises coming from the trees.

All of them were about to yell in fright, but Tommy stopped them by pointing ahead to some lights. They calmly made their way down the path, unaware of the shadow figures in the trees.

Meanwhile, Mercurymon was venting his frustration in the middle of a cave.

"How did he know? How could he have found out that I possessed Seraphimon's fractal code?" asked Mercurymon to an unknown figure.

"Uh hu."

"I will not be made sport of, Duskmon."

"I was clearing my throat."

"Tis unlikely."

"Well, aren't you self centered."

"Lord Cherubimon noted your absence at the meeting."

"Just because you three attend those meetings, doesn't mean you three are loyal to him." replied Duskmon.

"You have never set foot on the battlefield, so what excuse do ye have?" asked a smug Mercurymon.

"I get it, you're getting ranamon and arbormon to do the dirty work for you, so you don't have to do a thing."

"Those are strong words for someone so weak. You are a coward."

Duskmon just stood there for a few seconds before turning around and walking further into the cave.

"He knows too much. I must keep my guard up encase he dared to attack me." replied Mercurymon talking to himself.

Duskmon had ventured out to the roof of the base. His form was similar in height to Mercurymon, with black armor, and eyes placed on the shin guards, shoulder pad, and chest. His arms seemed to be covered in skull like gauntlets.

"Perhaps I should go out and fight. After all, those humans are becoming quite the pest. They need to be restrained." replied Duskmon as the wind blew his yellowish hair.

Takuya and Koji had run up ahead and had found moss that was giving off a bright glow. It wasn't long before they came across an empty cave. They were about to venture in, but heard something rustling I the trees.

"Who's there? Show yourself." replied takuya up at the trees.

"Who's there? Show yourself." came the same question from the trees.

"What are ya, a parrot?" asked J.P. Who thought that was annoying.

The same voice just continued to repeat everything J.P. Just said.

Zoe tried to suggest confusing them with tongue twisters, which wasn't working as they repeated every word perfectly.

"It's no use." replied Tommy at seeing the trick failing.

"How about this?" replied Koji throwing the moss at the tree, illuminating the shadows hiding underneath it.

The light revealed blue bat-like digimon with hooks on the ends of their limbs as they all flew away from the group into the cave.

"For cave dwelling digimon they are quite gentle, even if they are a bit scary." replied Bokomon holding the egg.

"I think they're kinda cute." replied Zoe referring to the Pipismon, as well as a certain warrior.

Their attention was turned to the big tree behind that had fallen, causing a dust cloud to block their sight.

"Your journey's about to end here." replied Arbormon as he stepped out of the shadows revealing himself.

"Not Arbormon again." cried Bokomon at seeing the legendary warrior of wood up and awake.

"power pummel." yelled Arbormon as each one of his four limbs stretched out and hit the four Pipismon. Each one of their fractal codes had been absorbed by arbormon as their digi-eggs flew to where they were needed.

"That was an appetizer, you kids are the main course." replied Arbormon as he was surrounded by the fractal code.

"Arbormon slide evolution Petaldramon." came Arbormon's voice as he became his beast spirit.

The group of kids spread out as Petaldramon bashed into the cave's entrance, collapsing it.

"alright, let's do it." replied takuya as each one of them began to spirit evolve into their beast forms.

"Burninggreymon."

"Kendogarurumon."

"Metalkabuterimon."

"Zephyrmon."

"Korikakumon."

"Petaldramon, you're all bark no bite." replied Metalkabuterimon.

Petaldramon's reply was sending his long tongue at them legendary warriors. Which they easily jumped away from.

His tongue may have missed, but he began to eat the tree he snatched, and was growing much bigger.

"bolo thunder." yelled Metalkabuterimon as the two orbs of electricity was shot at the large beast. The attack had hit it's mark, but it quickly sealed up.

"My turn." replied Petaldramon as he began chasing after Metalkabuterimon. Burninggreymon flew above Petaldramon and unleashed a wave of his pyro barrage at the base of his tail, which quickly healed.

"Plasma palms." yelled Zephyrmon as her hands and feet were covered in a red glow and made a cut on his outer layer, which again continued to heal.

"Come here." replied Petaldramon letting out his tongue as it wrapped around Zephyrmon keeping her from getting anywhere.

"Get away from her." yelled Burninggreymon as he let out a larger pyro barrage and caught Zephyrmon bridal style as he flew away from the pissed Petaldramon.

'Takuya.' thought a content Zephyrmon that let out a dreamy sigh, which takuya failed to notice at the time.

Petaldramon hit Burninggreymon on the back with his two tails, causing him to let go of Zephyrmon and brace for impact as he hit a tree.

"Frozen arrowheads." yelled Korikakumon as the braids of his head wrapped around Petaldramon's head, but it was useless as he effortlessly tossed him to the ground.

"leaf cyclone." yelled Petaldramon as it was too strong and sent the young heroes flying a few feet away.

"why don't you just give e those beast spirits already." replied Petaldramon looking down at them.

"if you want these spirits, then you're gonna have to come and take them." replied Burninggreymon as he and the others stood back up.

"Lupin laser." yelled Kendogarurumon as he shot a blue laser from his maw, hitting Petaldramon.

Korikakumon took the chance to grab onto Petaldramon's leg. Metalkabuterimon placed his arms on the ground as the screen popped out of his back aiming at Petaldramon.

"Electron cannon." yelled Metalkabuterimon as the shot from the cannon hit dead mark on Petaldramon's tail.

Korikakumon used all his strength to lift Petaldramon and flipped him on his back.

Lots of fire came from Burninggreymon's armor as he prepared the finishing blow. "wildfire tsunami." he yelled as he sent a blast of fire at the warrior.

"Hurricane gale." shouted Zephyrmon as their attacks combined increasing each others strength. Which dealt a heavy blow to Petaldramon causing him to revert back to his normal size. His fractal code could be seen as well.

"Kendogarurumon slide evolution Lobomon." yelled Koji as he reverted back to his first form.

"fractal code, digitize." yelled Lobomon as he swiped his digivice against the fractal code, taking with him Arbormon's beast spirit.

"Ready to give up?" asked Burninggreymon to a beaten Arbormon.

Before he had a chance to respond, Duskmon emerged from the shadows.

"Well, here comes the cavalry. A friend in deed is a friend indeed, right?" replied Arbormon facing Duskmon.

"Wrong." replied Duskmon bringing out a red sword from one of the gauntlets and slicing arbormon with it. Which resulted in Duskmon absorbing his fractal code and spirit.

"He destroyed his own friend." replied a shocked Burninggreymon.

Unknown to any of the warriors, a Chamelemon had been watching the entire fight up to Duskmon appearing. He was a Chamelemon that had joined Ranamon's fan club. He would definitely need to alert ranamon of this. He quickly turned invisible and made his way out of their.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, I finally got a new chapter up because a certain fan of this wanted me to update it already, well to who you are, here's the chapter. Don't worry, I plan to include more moments with ranamon in the next chapter. At least, that's the plan. Enjoy. Remember to vote on my poll for which story you want me to work on.


	8. Chapter 8

Steamy digi love

chapter 8

hey people, sorry for the wait. As you probably know, I've been working on my other stories. But I decided to finally update this after a certain author asked me when I was going to update. You know who you are. Anyways, hope this chapter is good enough for ya.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Takuya and the others just stared there in their beast spirit forms in shock. The figure that stepped out of the darkness swiftly cut down his ally without remorse. Who was this guy?

"I am Duskmon, warrior of darkness." replied the now identified Duskmon holding his blade in front of him. "You have done well against my brethren. Let's see how strong you really are. Show me your power." Duskmon swept his blade in a sideways arc and sent a pure red energy blade at the five warriors.

They were all able to doge the attack, which left a medium sized crater in the ground.

"All he did was swing his sword." came Korikakumon's response at seeing the small hole.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." replied Zephyrmon.

"Don't worry, there's only one of him." replied Burninggreymon.

Duskmon just gave a little laugh in reply.

"If we defeated Grumblemon, then laughing boy over there should be a piece of cake. Remember, we're legendary warriors." Burninggreymon charged with Zephyrmon following behind.

"Bolo thunder." Metalkabuterimon's attack hit near the legendary warrior, causing a large cloud of dust to come up.

Duskmon just continued to laugh as Burninggreymon came into his field of vision. "Laugh at this." Burninggreymon's strike met air as the dark warrior disappeared. He saw Duskmon out of the corner of his eye, but was too slow to stop him from grabbing his other arm and throwing him to the ground.

"Takuya!" all of the warriors quickly rushed to their leader's side.

"You are weaker than I thought. Perhaps I should give you the chance to surrender." replied an arrogant sounding Duskmon.

"You can give it, but we just won't take it." came Metalkabuterimon's response.

"You are proving to be very foolish creatures."

"J.P., Tommy switch to your human evolutions." came Lobomon's command as the two switched to Beetlemon and Kumamon.

All four of them charged at Duskmon with Lobomon wielding his saber.

"Lobe kendo." his saber was easily blocked by the ruby red blade of Duskmon.

The other three charged at Duskmon with their signature attacks, causing a large explosion to occur. What shocked them was that he was no where in sight. That is until they looked up and saw him floating in the air.

"Darkness gaze." all the eyes on Duskmon's body looked at them and shot several red beams that destroyed the ground they were standing on.

Duskmon just stood there as the warriors were on both of his sides. "You're efforts are pathetic. Surely you have more power than that."

"We're just getting warmed up." came Burninggreymon's voice as he rose up from behind Duskmon. "Don't take us too lightly you big eyeball. You want power, I'll show you power. Wildfire tsunami." Burninggreymon sent the large column of flames at Duskmon, completely engulfing him.

Just as Burninggreymon was going to enjoy his supposed victory, he had to follow the others after Lobomon said now was there time to retreat.

All of the warriors were unaware of Duskmon easily sweeping the column of flames away. "We are not finished yet."

meanwhile, Takuya was currently in an argument with the warrior of light.

"I'm telling you, my attack got him." argued Takuya being his usual stubborn self

"And I'm saying that don't know what you're saying. None of our attacks did nothing, so I don't think your attack did any better." replied Koji.

"Look, why don't we all just calm down and find a nice place to rest for the night?" replied bokomon trying to defuse the situation.

Both warriors begrudgingly agreed and the group soon found themselves a spot to rest for now. J.P. Had taken the liberty to starting the fire. Zoe decided to join him and sat down next to him.

"Hey J.P., do you think Takuya's right?" asked Zoe staring at the fire.

"About him taking down Duskmon? To tell you the truth, I think Takuya is just a little stubborn, that's all." reassured J.P. As he made sure the fire burned bright.

"I know what you mean. I just want to make sure Takuya's alright." replied Zoe.

J.P. Had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked at Zoe. "Let me guess, you like him." J.P. Just got a big grin on his face at seeing Zoe's face instantly flush red.

"W-W-What?! What are you talking about?" Zoe's bluff was easily see through as J.P. Began to cracking up.

"It's alright if you like him Zoe." replied J.P. As he saw Zoe stopped bluffing and just had her eyes averted with a dark blush on her face.

"Well, maybe I do like him. But we're on a mission, and I don't want him to worry." replied Zoe with a sad tone.

"Zoe, telling him could actually help. He would have a goal for trying to save the digital world. Plus, if you don't let him know, he may get with someone else."

J.P.'s advice seemed to work as Zoe seemed to suddenly be filled with confidence.

The group were unaware of the warrior of darkness getting closer and closer to their location.

Takuya and Tommy were out in the forest and were currently using Tommy's hat to hold the food they found. While Takuya was in the tree grabbing handful of food, it gave him some time to think. And it was about a certain someone. No matter how much he tried, he could never get the look Ranamon had on her eyes when he saw her in his dreams. She looked like she truly cared, which was a surprise for him considering the other warriors were cruel. He would be a fool if he didn't admit that she was quite beautiful. It actually felt weird if he and the others had to fight her. He was woken from his thoughts from Tommy tapping on the side of the tree. He could always gather his thoughts later. He slowly climbed down and both of them headed back to camp with the food in tow.

Eventually, Takuya and Tommy explained their plan to the group. Which involved him, Tommy, and J.P. Attacking Duskmon from the front, while Koji and Zoe attacked from his blind spot. It seemed simple enough, but Koji just said it was terrible and he and Takuya headed into some of the ruins and had a heated argument. Koji accused Takuya of treating this like a game, and explained that there would be no do overs. Their argument ended when they saw that the roof above them was shaking, meaning Duskmon had found them.

When they got to their friends location, Koji became Kendogarurumon, and Takuya became Agunimon.

"Attack!" exclaimed Agunimon as he proceeded with their plan. Agunimon jumped up and shot a few pyro darts at Duskmon, who easily dodged them both. He then proceeded with a pyro tornado and gave a kick straight to Duskmon's face. Duskmon merely turned his head back and gave a little chuckle. "Have you learned nothing from our last battle?"

Agunimon just ran up to him and delivered a few more punches which were all useless against the warrior. 'I can't beat this guy. He's just too strong.' Agunimon remembered the talk he and Koji had focused on what was happening now. He quickly got behind Duskmon and held him there in place.

His friends took that as the signal and quickly got in a four cornered area surrounding the two.

"It's over Duskmon, you're through." replied Agunimon still holding Duskmon in his grip. "Let him have it."

"Hurricane gale."

"Lupin laser."

"Bolo thunder."

"Avalanche axes."

All of their attacks collided in the same spot, creating a sphere of multiple colors.

Their little victory was cut short as the sphere was absorbed by Duskmon who looked back at a shocked Agunimon. "You're first." he quickly got in front of Agunimon and raised his blade, only for Kendogarurumon to get in the way of the raised sword and took the full blunt of the swing. Resulting in Koji reverting back to his human form.

"Koji!" exclaimed a shocked Takuya as he held Koji.

It seemed like something in Duskmon suddenly snapped as he backed up a little, surprising the other warriors. They all suddenly found themselves engulfed in darkness, and Takuya found himself waking up near a dark colored Trailmon.

"Where am I?" the red spots on the Trailmon illuminated the darkness, even for a little.

"The dark terminal. Where people like you end up." replied the eerie Trailmon.

"Yeah, people who desert their friends." replied Takuya as he slowly walked to the car of the Trailmon and entered, unaware of what was about to happen, and especially about the little stow away as they hid underneath him on the ride through the dark tunnel.

'Don't worry hon, I'm gonna help fix this.' thought the mysterious stow away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

yeah, sorry people for the wait. I wanted to update some of my other stories. Hope you have a fun time guessing who the passenger is, cause it will be a real surprise. Also, I think I'm gonna close down my poll on my profile at 7:00. so if you want to vote, and you haven't yet, then please vote on my profile page. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Steamy digi love

chapter 9

hey people, I decided to update this since it won't take long with the episodes to write from. So get ready for this next chapter. Also, I decided that Ranamon will have a human form, but not starting in this chapter. I will let you all know ahead of time when she will appear in her new form. In the mean time, you'll get to see what she looks like as a lower level form. Also, Takuya will be referred to as Flamemon as he goes through this chapter. So enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Takuya looked out the window as the Trailmon continued down the desolate wasteland. He could still hear Tommy's voice as they went over their earlier plan. Which had completely failed.

He just gave the wasteland another smile before the Trailmon warped through a dimensional portal.

The Trailmon was soon entering the same station that Takuya and his friends were at. "End of the line kid." came the Trailmon's response as the doors to all the cars opened. A figure stepped out, but it wasn't Takuya. He was around Takuya's height, he had orange hair that seemed to be flame-like. He also had pointed ears with an orange tail trailing behind a pair of red pants he had on. He had become Agunimon's first form; Flamemon.

Flamemon looked around in confusion as this wasn't home. He saw the elevator and had a flashback that showed him coming down here as other kids were boarding different trains.

He looked toward the tunnel where they just came out of to see a dark cloud that swept in suddenly without warning. Flamemon's eyes widened in fear as he could see what seemed to be Duskmon coming towards him. He quickly ran towards the elevator door as Duskmon came closer to him.

"Water screw!" a pressurized shot of water hit Duskmon in the back, apparently with enough force to cause the figure to disappear along with the black smoke. Flamemon just blinked his eyes before turning them to the small figure at the steps. The small creature appeared to be green and slime-like, with yellow eyes and circle black pupils. The creature was in what appeared to be a clam-like shell that had teeth around the rim of them.

"W-Who are you?" stuttered a shocked Flamemon as he felt grateful for this little guy for saving his behind.

"Why sugar, don't you remember little ol me?" came the same southern accent from the small creature as it was able to hop its way toward Flamemon's feet.

Flamemon took a moment to think it over before his widened as he finally found the answer. "You're Ranamon?" came the shocked response from the warrior of fire.

"Well, yes and no. in this form you can call me Syakomon. And even in this tiny little form, I'm still as cute as ever." replied Syakomon giving Flamemon her strongest cute face.

Flamemon did find it cute, but shook his head as he found the elevator doors had finally opened. He stood up to enter, but was stopped from a black pearl hitting the back of his head. He turned around with a glare at Syakomon, but stopped when he saw the cutest and saddest face she was making. "You're not gonna leave a little ol gal down here, are ya?" Flamemon found himself easily giving in as he couldn't turn away.

Seeing that he wasn't close to winning this fight, he let his head fall and gave her a nod. She just gave him a big grin before hopping up and having him holding her by the shell. "Let's go sugar." replied Syakomon as they got in and let the elevator take them up.

"So, how did you get here?" came Flamemon's obvious question looking at Syakomon in his arms.

"I saw you get on board that little ol Trailmon, so I decided to tag along and see where you were running off to." replied Syakomon looking away and hoping he didn't see her blush.

"Well, I decided to leave because I couldn't help my friends. I was so confidant that my plan would work, but all it did was get one of my friends hurt. I just couldn't take it." replied Flamemon holding his head in his hands.

Syakomon felt real sad for him and hopped over and rubbed her small face near his leg. "It's alright sugar. Sometimes we make mistakes, but that don't mean we just leave them alone. It just means you got to try harder until you win." replied Syakomon who tried to cheer up Flamemon.

Flamemon gave her a truthful smile before picking her up and giving her a hug, letting her feel his toned chest.

'Woah! Calm down. Don't freak out...oh my gosh he's rip!' thought Syakomon as her skin could have passed for a tomato with her shade of red.

They both turned toward as the door finally opened; only to show a large crowd of people looking at them in shock. Takuya was not expecting this, so it didn't come as a huge shock as he accidentally let loose a blast of fire that distracted the crowd long enough for him to rush past the people with Syakomon in his arms.

Luckily for them; Flamemon was able to get them on a train that was passing by through its schedule.

Flamemon jumped over the people when the train came to a complete stop, and was currently looking through the leaves of a tree he jumped in with Syakomon in his arm.

"What's wrong, sugar?" came Syakomon's obvious question.

"This is my home town." replied Flamemon looking at the people going about there day. He saw a black cloud out of the corner of his eye and looked towards it, only to yell in shock at seeing Duskmon again. He leap through the air and began to race across the rooftops of different buildings.

He finally stopped and stood behind a lamppost and was looking at his home. "That's my home." replied Flamemon looking down at Syakomon.

'oh my, if this here is my little sugars home, then that must mean that's where his parents are. Of course I wonder if I should have an early chat with my soon to be in-laws.' Syakomon just blushed even more at the thought. 'No, I'll wait till we're together, then I can talk to them.'

Flamemon began to running to his home, but stopped when he was almost run over my a car. He turned to the driver to apologize, but stopped when he saw his reflection in the window. He quickly got into a tree away from view and put Syakomon on the branch beside him and pulled out his d-tector.

"Come on, I want to be me." replied Flamemon trying to get his d-tector to work.

Flamemon saw Syakomon was looking at something and followed her gaze, only to stare in shock at seeing his little brother and what appeared to be himself in the dining room with his little brother's birthday cake.

"Wait, I remember this day. It was the day I left for the digital world." replied Flamemon staring through the window with Syakomon beside him.

Flamemon just looked on with sadness. "If I hadn't left I could have stayed for my brother's day. Why did I have to go in the first place?" by now streams of tears were racing down his cheeks as Syakomon saw and could feel herself tear up a little from her beloved's emotion.

Both of them could hear the other Takuya saying how he was gonna be late, and that seemed to pause Flamemon's tears for the moment.

"What if I didn't go? If I don't get on the train, I can go back to being normal." replied Flamemon as he picked up Syakomon and raced after the other Takuya.

'Oh no! If Takuya doesn't get to the digital world, then I'll be my ol bratty self again! I got to try and stop him.' thought Syakomon with conviction as she looked at Flamemon. She would have said something, but she found it hard to try as Flamemon's running was making her words confusing to say.

Flamemon heard Syakomon say something, but was too focused on stopping his other self from listening too hard.

Flamemon was fast enough to where he was able to get on the train and looked in through one of the windows. He didn't see himself, but he did see what appeared to be two Kojis. He was confused about it, but brushed it aside as he waited til the train got to the station.

He saw the other Takuya getting near the elevator and made a mad dash for him, but stopped as the elevator doors kept him away. He was luckily strong enough to pull the doors open and began his descent down the elevator by the cables. He was able to carry Syakomon down with the use of his tail.

He landed on top of the elevator and took the emergency panel off it to see that the other Takuya and Koji had gotten to the station. 'I have to stop him.' he jumped down from the top of the elevator and saw Koji running down the steps. He was about to stop the other Takuya, but stopped and he was suddenly remembering his argument with Koji before their fight with Duskmon.

He quickly had a relapse of his first time meeting his friends, and the time when bokomon explained why they were there. He quickly came to a decision and yelled for the other Takuya to run and get on the train.

The other Takuya seemed to listen as he rushed towards the same Trailmon he had taken. It wasn't long before the station was empty, and the figure of Duskmon appeared once more in front of him.

"No, I'm not afraid of you! My friends are waiting for me!" Flamemon was suddenly surrounded by powerful flames as he let out a powerful right punch at the fake Duskmon, causing him to disappear.

Flamemon crouched over catching his breath from the sudden attack, and noticed Syakomon seemed to be shaking for some reason. He turned towards her to see she was giving him a smile, but she had tears falling from her eyes.

Before he could try and muster up an apology for whatever he had done, he was tackled to the ground by a crying Syakomon who was on his chest.

"I-I-I', so happy, that you decided to go. If you had gone back, I wouldn't have met you, and I would have been my ol' bratty self again. I'm so glad you're going back." replied Syakomon who stopped shaking in happiness and hopped near Flamemon's face. He was confused, but his eyes widened like crazy as he felt her small, but soft lips on his cheek. She was kissing him! He didn't know what to say, but thankfully he didn't have to say anything as they both looked near the tracks to see the familiar black Trailmon from earlier.

"Seems like the trip wasn't as good as you thought." came the Trailmon's response.

"No, I was confused about who I was and ended up like this, but I realized what was wrong. Its not a game, and I'm gonna prove it." replied Flamemon as he entered the car with Syakomon in his arms.

The Trailmon headed down the tunnel as Flamemon stood up with tears in his eyes. "This time, I'm gonna fix it." Flamemon let out a strong roar as he began to spirit evolve to Agunimon, with Syakomon hopping behind him and reverting back to Ranamon.

The Trailmon soon came to one of the stations stops and let the doors opened. Agunimon stepped out with Ranamon beside him. "This times different." was Agunimon's simple response as he and Ranamon look out at the wasteland.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, hope this was good enough for ya. I certainly was able to fit in romance as well, which is a plus for me. I owe the latest chapter to a true devoted fan of this. I don't need to tell ya who you are, but thanks. I will mention that Syakomon is in fact a real digimon. Just look up the name and it will come up. Anyways, enjoy. Also, be prepared for a great cat fight. Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Steamy digi love

chapter 10

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Agunimon and Ranamon ran through the wasteland and head towards the forest where he and his friends fought Duskmon. As he ran he turned his head toward Ranamon.

"Ranamon, did you mean everything you said earlier?" asked Agunimon who saw Ranamon seemed to stop in her step for a moment before continuing her running.

Ranamon could already feel her face heat up and looked to the left side as they ran. "Yes. I really did. If I let you go and stay there, then I would be nothing but a selfish brat who only cared for herself." replied Ranamon surprising Agunimon. "I was actually glad you decided to come back. It was actually seeing you that changed me." replied Ranamon who could already tell her face resembled a tomato.

Agunimon was stunned! He was the reason she had become good? Why him?

Ranamon could see the questioning look she was getting and decided to let it all out. She instantly stopped in her step with Agunimon doing the same, confusion on his face.

Ranamon looked up at him with determination and walked towards him til she was directly in front of him. She focused some water and used it help push her up to his face, where she grabbed both sides of his face and pressed her lips against his as best as she could.

Agunimon was stunned yet again as Ranamon was kissing him on the lips! Seeing as she was putting a lot of passion into the kiss, he felt honored and wrapped his arms around her midsection, letting her disperse the water as both of her arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Agunimon began to return the kiss with more vigor and prodded her mouth with his tongue. Ranamon felt his tongue and gladly opened up, only to shiver in bliss at the feeling they were both having from the kiss.

The need for air eventually got them to separate and they both saw that the other had a bright blush on their faces. "Does that answer all your questions?" Ranamon gave him a teasing look with a wink.

Agunimon smiled and nodded, which warmed the spirit of water up on the inside. "I guess it took a while for me. With fighting so many enemies and all." replied Agunimon who was the one giving Ranamon the kiss as they both felt even more heat from this one.

Eventually Ranamon was able to resistance and reluctantly pulled away. "I think we should save the sugar for later, sugar." replied Ranamon as Agunimon set her down on her feet.

They both set out for the forest again and soon came across a large crater in the ground. Agunimon looked at it as he remembered Duskmon's darkness consuming him and his friends.

He punched the ground in anger at his plan failing and getting his friends hurt. He felt Ranamon's hands on his shoulders and saw she had a reassuring smile on. "Don't worry sugar. We'll find them." reassured Ranamon to her love.

Agunimon gave her a smile and stood up as they both continued to search for his friends.

Meanwhile, Koji walked through the forest as he was curious as to why Duskmon didn't finish him when he had the chance.

Near a large castle, is where we find the three young heroes, Tommy, J.P. And Zoe chained to a wall as three Datamon were tinkering with their d-tectors.

"Give those back!" "You're gonna break them!" "They're ours!" these were the various shouts from the young warriors as the machine digimon continued to mess with their devices.

"What's the word? Have you pried loose the spirits?" came the familiar accent of Mercurymon as he walked out of the castle.

The Datamon just gave him negative nods in answer.

"It would be better for you children if you give me want I want." replied Mercurymon to the prisoners.

"Forget it metal head. Your not getting our spirits today, or tomorrow, or any day at all." replied Zoe irking the legendary warrior of steel.

"Well then, if though wishes for a quicker demise. Then I shall be happy to oblige." replied Mercurymon as he walked towards Zoe to begin with, but quickly leap back as he dodged a white light laser. He looked over to see the warrior of light blast another laser at him.

"Dark reflection." the laser flew into the mirror and shot back out with a black color to it out the other. Lobomon dodged it and made a sprint for the others chained to the wall.

Mercurymon attempted to go after him, but stopped and dodged a few flames that got near his feet. He looked over and received a strong kick from Agunimon that sent him sailing into the force field. Which was enough to crash straight through and hit all the Datamon away.

Mercurymon groaned as he pulled himself out and saw out of the corner of his eye all the children freed with their d-tectors. He was ready to make a hasty retreat, but stopped as he saw a familiar figure step next to him. It was Ranamon with an impatient look on her face. Perhaps the tide will be turned in there favor.

"Ranamon, so good of you to join this masquerade. Perhaps though can lendith a hand." replied Mercurymon looking at the kids with a smug look. He had no idea what was gonna happen.

"Oh, don't worry Hun, I'll lend a hand." replied Ranamon with a sadistic look. "Draining rain." Ranamon held her hands up in the air as a small rain cloud formed.

Mercurymon saw the children's faces in shock and gave a grin in triumphant. Which was before he was suddenly pelted with rain and instantly felt his strength being sapped away. "W-What is this?" Mercurymon looked over to Ranamon and saw she stood next to the warrior of fire. "Traitor." replied Mercurymon as he saw Agunimon step forward.

"Take this to your boss! Pyro tornado!" Agunimon shrouded himself with flames and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to Mercurymon's face, sending the warrior of steel flying through the air with a smashed mirror for a face.

Agunimon reverted back to Takuya and turned to his friends, who all had either a look of confusion, or a look of anger, whoops that was just Zoe.

"Well guys, I'd like to introduce a new addition to the team." replied Takuya gesturing to Ranamon who gave them all a friendly wave with a smile. Yep, things were gonna change, especially for a certain warrior of fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, sorry if my chapters keep getting shorter, but even if they're short, that doesn't mean they've lost their flare. Also, be ready for a cat fight to open up in the next chapter. Also, it was thanks to Japanese Hamm for helping out with this chapter. Let me also remind everyone that I will only be updating this story and the witches heir for a while as I will be able to update them much faster. So I don't want to here reviews about updating any of my other stories soon. Also, if I add a new story, do not be expecting them to be updated so soon. Anyways, enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Steamy digi love

chapter 11

sorry for the wait

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few minutes since Takuya basically told the gang, that he and Ranamon were going out; and it got some pretty numerous reactions among the group.

Bokomon seemed to be warding off a headache, Neemon was confused, Koji, J.P., and Tommy were shocked, and Zoe seemed to be giving off enough anger and heat to rival a Meramon.

"So, let me get this straight." Bokomon just rubbed his head as he continued. "You mean to say that you, are now in a romantic relationship with Ranamon, the warrior of water?" Bokomon prayed this wasn't as it seems, as he could feel his head really aching.

Takuya just rubbed his head nervously as Ranamon gave a large grin and held onto his arm. "Yep! And I'm the luckiest gal in the whole digital world!" Ranamon let out her thoughts as she held in her squeals of happiness.

"Who comes up with this stuff?" Bokomon's question went unanswered as I didn't want to include the reason.

"Well, I know it sounds crazy, but this is good if you think about it. Since Ranamon and me are together, that means that Cherubimon has less warriors we have to fight." replied Takuya trying to get them to see reason. "Plus, with another warrior on our side, we can beat that guy much more easily."

It was true that with one less minion of Cherubimon, it would be easier, but considering that Ranamon attempted to destroy them, and kidnap Takuya made it still seem a little hard to digest. If Takuya wanted to give her a chance, they might as well listen.

"Well I don't believe her." replied Zoe still seething with hidden anger.

Ranamon gave Zoe a knowing look and turned to Takuya. "Sweetie, could you and the others get some more wood, I think it's getting cold." it helped that Ranamon gave him her signature cute face she used on her fans.

"Sure." Takuya and the rest of the guys got up and headed toward the surrounding trees for some firewood, leaving Zoe and Ranamon behind near the fire pit.

"Listen sugar, I can already tell that you like Takuya." replied Ranamon not beating around the bush. "But here's a little reality trip, he's mine now."' replied Ranamon.

"Well if you think I'm gonna let you hurt Takuya," Zoe easily spirit evolved into Kazemon. "You're sadly mistaken." she leaped at Ranamon and sent her flying into a tree with a roundhouse kick.

Ranamon pulled herself out and she was pissed. "So, it's gonna be like that, uh?" Ranamon sent out a rain cloud that hovered over Kazemon and began to rain down on her. Which worked as it began to sap away her power.

Kazemon looked up and was sent crashing into the ground from Ranamon giving her a kick to her face.

Ranamon gave herself a pat on the back, but stopped as Kazemon soon tackled her to the ground and the next thing happened that everyone already knew about began to happen, in short: CATFIGHT!

Kazemon tried grabbing for Ranamon's throat, but instead grabbed the blue outfit she usually wore and ripped it a little near where her cleavage was.

"Oh you little.." Ranamon grabbed at her hair and gave it a good tug and got a smirk from seeing it deal pain to the fairy digimon. "Not so funny now, uh, sugar." Ranamon soon regretted that as Kazemon reached up and began to claw at her face, leaving small cuts, but cuts none the same on her beautiful face.

Before long, both of them began to roll around on the ground as they failed to notice the rest of the group coming back, and stumbling onto what they were doing.

"Uh, what's going on?" Takuya just sweat drop at was going on in front of them.

Ranamon and Kazemon quickly stopped the struggle at Takuya's question and could both feel their cheeks warming up. "Nothin." they replied in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey guys, I just want to say that the reason this is so short is because I just wanted to get this story updated. I admit that making this as short as it is was not what I originally wanted to do, and I can't even believe I made a chapter this short. Which hasn't happened since I first started on fanfiction. But I just wanted to update this story, but I assure you all that my next chapter will definitely be longer than this. So I hope you can forgive the kinda rushed chapter. I originally had my internet down for a while before the summer, than I was working on a new story, which I believe you should go and check it out. But I also had a bad case of writer's block for this and the witches heir. So again, hope you aren't too mad, but I will make it up to you with a longer chapter next time. See ya.

Oh but one more thing, I will give Ranamon a human form for those of you who were wondering. Now then, see ya next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Steamy digi love

chapter 12

hey people, let me just say that I've decided to change where this story is going. And by that, I mean it won't follow the entire story line of digimon frontier, because I have a much better idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranamon slowly opened her eyes as she got up and saw she was in a forest like area with a small pond nearby. She took a few steps forward, before she lost her balance and fell over something on the ground.

Ranamon looked in anger at what she tripped over, only to look in surprise at seeing she tripped over Zoe, who apparently woke up from her fall. "You can get up now."

Ranamon pushed herself up before reluctantly offering Zoe a hand. After helping the warrior of wind up she asked "How did we get here?"

"Not sure. All I remember is all of us got separated and fell into those weird eyes." replied Zoe looking around.

"Well wherever we landed, at least it's got a good view." replied Ranamon looking around the surroundings.

"Not for long!" Ranamon and Zoe heard a loud voice exclaim as they saw two quick shadows head straight for them and the two young warriors found themselves taking a dip in the small pond the area had.

"Who did that?" Ranamon and Zoe looked to the dry land to see two digimon that were the same kind. They both had what appeared to be black leather clothing that left their left leg and left arm bare. They also had a pair of leather wings on their backs, along with a deadly looking claw on their left hand. Finally, they had a dark creature on their left shoulder and had a chain wrapped around their bodies. In all, they looked like a pair of digimon that would be into BDSM.

"Who are you two creeps?" asked Zoe who didn't like the looks of these two digimon.

"We are known as LadyDevimon, but you should be more worried about yourself. After all, you won't make it out of here with your lives." replied the first as the second one used her chain to wrap around Zoe and Ranamon and used it to pull them onto the land.

"But don't worry, we'll take care of him." replied the second as they both smiled in satisfaction at seeing the two struggle with the chain.

"What do you two bitches mean by 'him'?" asked Ranamon who was officially pissed with these two digimon.

"We mean Takuya, of course." replied the first again who smiled at seeing she now had their attention. "That's right, we know about him, and me and my sister already know that he would be better off with two real woman."

"Watch what you say because when I get out of here, I'm gonna make you regret you ever said anything like that about my boyfriend." replied Ranamon struggling even more with the chains.

"Yeah, and what do you mean real woman, all I see are a pair of sluts." replied Zoe who smirked at seeing them offended by her remark.

The second one just smirked before replying. "If you're so sure, why don't you have a look." she pointed to the forest as they followed where she was pointing.

"Vision of Terror!" they saw a bright light engulf them before their heads slumped and their bodies lay still where they were.

Zoe and Ranamon brought their heads up and saw they were free from the chains and they were standing in what appeared to be a fancy hotel that couples would rent out. They looked towards the center of the room, only to look in shock at seeing Takuya sitting on the bed, and he was making out with the two LadyDevimon that they were just talking to.

It seemed they somehow got Takuya's attention as he turned to them with a look of disgust. "What are you two doing here? Beat it!" shouted Takuya who returned back to making out with the two ultimate levels.

The two female warriors could only look at shock at what Takuya had just said. He said without hesitation.

"But Takuya!" Zoe took a step forward. "Why are you making out with those two bimbos?!" Zoe was angry and confused as Takuya stopped his make out session and turned to her with a sneer that made her step back.

"Because they know how to pleasure a man, unlike you two. After all, one of you is a simple pixie and the other is just a salt water tramp." sneered Takuya as he turned his back to Zoe who couldn't stop the streams of tears from falling.

Ranamon was tearing up as well, but suddenly realized something. The sudden room they were in, Takuya making out with two evil digimon, and being mean to them could only mean one thing.

"Zoe! This isn't real!" exclaimed Ranamon who made Zoe face her to get her attention. "Answer me this, would the real Takuya ever say something that mean?"

Zoe just nodded no while looking down. "Then doesn't it seem a little fat fetch that he would go and cheat on me, and say such things to you?" Zoe looked up and nodded in realization as they both faced the fake Takuya and LadyDevimon.

"We're onto to what you're doing, and it's not gonna work again." replied Ranamon.

The fake Takuya gave them another sneer before his form suddenly changed. He now had a blue cape and hat, with a wand with a sun on the end of it being held in his hand. The figure also had his face covered by the cape. He had become Wizardmon.

"You may have found out the truth, but that doesn't mean you'll leave here with you're lives!" the world around them seemed to shatter like glass and they were back in their original surroundings. "Get'em girls!" the two LadyDevimon charged at the two warriors with their claws raised.

Zoe brought our her d-tector before transforming into her spirit. "Kazemon." she quickly diverted one of the claws by slamming her leg down on it and used it to propel her above the LadyDevimon and gave a roundhouse kick that sent the ultimate level crashing into the pond.

"Whipping waves!" Ranamon summoned two water spouts and used them to slam LadyDevimon back into the water with her twin.

"That's it!" exclaimed the two frustrated and now wet digimon who quickly took to the air. "Darkness wave!" both of them sent a strong wave of what appeared to be bats at the two warriors who took the full blunt of the attack and were crashing through several trees.

Kazemon grabbed a branch that fell on her and tossed it away and saw Ranamon was tuck under a tree. She walked over and both of them were able to get Ranamon free. "Thanks, sugar." replied Ranamon.

"No problem. Look, those two are much stronger together, and with that Wizardmon, it'll just be tougher. We need to combine out strength." replied Kazemon seeing no other way.

"How do I know you just won't trick me to fight them. Then you would have the perfect chance to run off and take my sweetie pie." replied Ranamon who showed her jealous side.

"Trust me, I admit that I do like Takuya, but he's with you, and if he's happy, then that's alright with me." replied Kazemon with complete sincerity.

Ranamon was shocked by Kazemon's confession. At first when she saw her, she just thought that she already had a claim on Takuya. But hearing that she's willing to let it slide gave her a bright smile on her face. She would have shook Kazemon's hand in a sign of truce, but both quickly dodged a lightning bolt that nearly struck them.

"There you are." replied Wizardmon who held his staff out. "Electro Squall!" he summoned a small thundercloud that sent another bolt of lighting at the two warriors who quickly dodged in time. "Now girls!"

Ranamon and Kazemon saw one of the LadyDevimon fly at them, but Kazemon sent a Hurricane wave at her, but saw the other one was about to pierce Ranamon with her left claw transformed into a spear. She quickly used as much wind as she could to push herself in front of the spear as it pierced her stomach and caused Ranamon to look in shock.

Ranamon sent a wave of water at the LadyDevimon and quickly ran to Kazemon's side. "Why sugar, why did you take the hit?" asked Ranamon who felt herself tearing up a little. They were just about to stop their little squall over the boy they loved.

"Because...Takuya...needs...you." replied Kazemon who let her head slump down with blood flowing form her wound.

Ranamon just raised her head up before letting a heart wrenching scream "KAZEMON!"

Ranamon looked at Kazemon's body, only to stare in wonder at seeing her form begin to glow a bright white that made the three enemies shield their eyes.

Ranamon however felt the light welcome her and saw in shock as Kazemon's body began to change shape until her beast spirit, Zephyrmon was standing in front of Ranamon. She opened her eyes, only for them to widen in shock and looked at her claws in shock "I'm...I'm alive?"

Ranamon let a smile grace her face as she stood up and wiped her tears away. "Yep, you sure are, sugar." their little moment was ruined by the the three that caused that horrible moment to occur in the first place.

"You may have survived that, but you won't for long." replied Wizardmon with arrogance as he and the two LadyDevimon had to shield their eyes again because another blinding light came form Ranamon this time.

This time the light zipper into the pond where it disappeared to show Umimon with a nasty expression on her face. I think it's time to wash you all up." replied Umimon who raised her arms to her side as a large amount of water rose up behind her. "Aqua Tsunami!" the large body of water suddenly rushed towards the three digimon as it crashed onto the land and slammed the three of them into three trees.

"Time to dry them up." replied Zephyrmon "Hurricane Gale!" she sent the powerful wave of pink blades at the three digimon that were too weak to resist and their fractal code suddenly appeared.

"Slide evolution." said Kazemon who took out her d-tector and absorbed their fractal code as their digi-eggs flew off into the distance.

Kazemon looked over to see Ranamon was back to her human form and she had a smile that gave Kazemon an odd feeling. "After what you did, I think I got a solution we can both enjoy." Ranamon put her arm around Kazemon as they both made their way out of there. "We share Takuya." replied Ranamon.

Kazemon was shocked, but she was too tired to deal with it and just nodded as she reverted back to Zoe.

Far away, we find the dark lord Cherubimon in his hideout, but he turned his head as a sudden loud noise rang through the darkness of the cave. Cherubimon's body fell to the ground as seven strange crests glowed in the darkness of the cave.

"Time to show ourselves." came seven voices at the same time that seemed to echo in the cave.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, sorry for the wait, but I think this one was enjoyable. The two of them settled their differences, kicked some ass, and I decided to introduce a twist on this story. Don't be surprised if I toss out a few digimon that never made it to the TV. Anyways, let me just tell you that I'm still working on a time to give Ranamon her human form. Let me also explain that just because I'm working on another story, doesn't mean I'm leaving this one. I just need to get into the vibe of working on certain stories. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to take a look at some of my other stories.


	13. Chapter 13

Steamy digi love

chapter 13

well people, be prepared for a complete 180 on the frontier plot.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find the familiar warrior of darkness, Duskmon looking up at the green spheres and saw Koji in the middle of the darkened ones.

Zoe, Ranamon, Tommy, and J.P. Saw him as well. "We've got to try and warn Koji and Takuya on whats going on." replied J.P.

"But how?" asked Zoe who saw her d-tector and came up with an idea worth trying.

Takuya was running down the weird looking passage before hearing some noise. He pulled out his d-tector and saw it had Zoe's symbol on it. "Takuya, can you hear me?"

"Zoe? Is that you?" asked Takuya into the d-tector.

"Yep." Zoe held the d-tector near Ranamon who said "And it's little o me, sugar." replied Ranamon who was glad to hear Takuya's vice again.

"Glad to hear you both." replied Takuya who didn't see the two warriors blush at his kind words.

"Takuya, we just saw Koji in one of those spheres." replied Zoe.

"Really? Have you contacted him?"

"Not yet, but Tommy and J.P. Are on it." replied Zoe as the two warriors got out their devices and tried to contact their friend.

"Alright, I'm gonna try and find him." replied Takuya ending their call as he jumped through another eye-shaped portal.

"Uh guys? We may have a problem." replied J.P. Who pointed towards the sphere. They all looked and were shocked to see Duskmon flying towards the sphere. He first came in contact with a force field, but still managed to slip through.

"This is bad." replied Tommy.

"If that guy can do it, we should be able to." replied J.P. As he, Zoe, and Tommy all spirit evolved into their digimon forms.

"Kazemon."

"Beetlemon."

"Kumamon."

Beetlemon was able to carry Kumamon and flew beside Kazemon, who was able to carry Ranamon on her back. They got close to the sphere, but they were all sent back to the ground as the shield was too strong.

Meanwhile, Koji had run into Duskmon, who held him up as he used some kind of dark energy to go through Kojis memories.

It started with Koji at a flower shop, which later showed him having a talk with his dad about getting along with his step mom. Then it went back to the flower shop as he recalled getting a strange call that would later lead to the events of today.

Meanwhile with the warrior of fire, Takuya was walking through what appeared to be an icy region of some kind with snow falling around him.

"Frozen Fury!" Takuya dodged the frozen lion head as it hit the spot he was just standing at, and caused the ground to freeze into several dangerous icicles.

He looked up and saw a digimon that bore a almost exact resemblance to Leomon, except her had pure white skin and mane.

"Frozen Fury!" he threw his punch in Takuya's direction and sent another lion's head as it froze the spot he was just at.

Takuya grabbed his d-tector before spirit evolving.

"Agunimon."

back with Koji, we find Duskmon dropping Koji before holding his head as he was frustrated and confused. 'Why do I feel sadness for this boy and his family?' both of them had their attention diverted to a shadowy figure, that didn't look like Cherubimon to either of them.

"Duskmon, , destroy him at once!" shouted the figure as an orange symbol appeared on Duskmon's back, causing the warrior of darkness to feel suddenly angry.

He brought out his red blades before charging at a shocked Koji.

Outside the sphere, we find the rest of the group watching the two spheres as Takuya and Koji continued their battles. Both of them flashed as the battles became more intense.

"This isn't good." replied Bokomon.

"What are you talking about? It seems like Agunimon and Lobomon are holding out." replied Neemon.

"I'm talking about the egg." replied Bokomon holding the egg as it was beginning to move and that surprised and shocked the group.

Back inside the first sphere is where we find Agunimon and IceLeomon giving a little stair down.

Both of them seemed to know when to continue as they both jumped toward the other.

"Pyro Darts!" Agunimon sent a wave of fire darts at the frosty version of Leomon.

"Blizzard Breath!" IceLeomon unleashed a blizzard from his maw that hit the darts and both attacks canceled each other out. Both opponents landed on the snow as they were trying to think of the next move.

We go to the next battle as Lobomon clashed blades against Duskmon and leaped over him and tried to strike him from behind, only for his attack to be blocked.

He then tried a point blank lobo laser, but Duskmon turned his head at the last moment.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon tried to land a kick with his tornado, but his kick was blocked by IceLeomon who gave him a smug grin. Which was quickly wiped away as Agunimon brought his other foot up and slammed it into his cheek.

He jumped back and saw IceLeomon's fractal code show itself. "Time to free you." Agunimon absorbed the fractal code as the digi-egg flew away. He looked and saw two of the portals appear in front of him. Taking a chance, he jumped through the nearest one.

Koji slide evolved into Kendogarurumon "Howling Laser!" he shot out a white laser, that was easily blocked by Duskmon's sword.

Seeing that his attack did nothing, Kendogarurumon let his wheels on the ground and spread his metallic wings. He charged straight at Duskmon who was covered in a red aura before they both clashed. It was easily one sided as Kendogarurumon transformed back into Koji.

Agunimon rushed through the corridor as he was trying to find Koji.

Koji himself though was on his hands and knees as his past memories seemed to play in front of him. Right when it seemed like Duskmon was about to finish him with one final blow, a bright light suddenly shot into Koji's d-tector as the light was too bright even for Duskmon.

Koji stared in awe as a symbol appeared in his d-tector and he was quickly engulfed in a bright light. He seemed to be hovering as he saw his two spirits on both sides of him.

"I fell them. My human and beast spirits have come together." replied Koji as he suddenly went through a different evolution.

"Fusion evolution."

After it was done, he appeared to be a fusion between Lobomon and Kendogarurumon. He looked like Lobomon, but had a claw on his left arm, and was wielding a blade in his right that looked like Kendogarurumon's wings.

"Just because you've changed your image, doesn't mean you're not depressed." replied Duskmon.

"Well I'll let action speak louder." replied BeoWolfmon as he and Duskmon charged at each other with their blades ready.

They both clashed and began to put lots of energy into their attacks. It got to where they were both covered in energy corresponding to their color.

Koji kept up the effort, but was shocked on the inside to see what appeared to be a child. A child that seemed to be trapped in sadness and grief.

The power they were putting out were enough to send them out a portal and out the sphere, just as Agunimon finally got to the right sphere.

The forest is where we find Duskmon as he ran through there and tried to gather his thoughts on what had happened. Without him knowing, he was being followed by BeoWolfmon who was gonna find out who Duskmon really was.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, here is the latest chapter for you all. Now there are a few things I'm gonna ask or say to you. 1. I have decided that the best way to update my stories and to please you all, is to set a review limit. Meaning if I get enough reviews from one chapter, I will try and update it much faster, or as best I can. 2. I know I said it would be a complete 180, but that will be after Mercurymon and Duskmon are defeated. 3. If you have any thoughts or ideas you would like me to add, let me know in a review or pm. 4. Remember to check out my other stories. 5. The amount of reviews to get me to update faster is 15. if I get that much, I will work on updating this, or any other story faster. See ya.


	14. Chapter 14

Steamy digi love

chapter 14

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is driving me crazy. I can't tell which way is up or which ways down." replied Agunimon as he ran through the corridor. He finally stopped and found numerous portals. Seeing that many, he decided to take a chance and jumped through the nearest one.

He looked down and regretted it as there were jagged spikes below him. he crashed into some of the hard ground, and was somehow still alive.

He looked around and saw lots of mirrors with the layout of the area.

"Just a mirror." replied Agunimon placing his hand on one of the large mirrors near him.

"Or is it?"

Agunimon turned around to see the warrior of metal standing on a piece of rock. "Mercurymon."

"What do you want?" asked Agunimon to the smirking warrior.

"simple really, destroy you and your companions and claim this world." replied Mercurymon. "But first, I have a little secret."

the rest of the gang and Ranamon could clearly hear Mercurymon's voice, and it got one warrior of water steaming mad.

"Oh! When I get my hands on that tincan, there won't be anywhere in the digital world safe for him!" exclaimed Ranamon who couldn't stand the warrior of metal. Especially if he was messing with her love.

Luckily Zoe was able to hold her back for the time being. "Easy there. Takuya can take him easy." replied Zoe trying to lift her spirits.

"Oh alright, but he gets hurt 'm gonna wring that tincan a new one." replied Ranamon calming herself down.

"Keep your stupid secret metal head, it's time you and me went head to head." replied Agunimon. "I've been itching to defeat you since day 1."

"If only thy mouth were thy weapon, then surely though couldst never be defeated."

"Enough talking."

"Eager to perish? For though are truly foolish to try and face me alone. Well then, let it be thy own grave." replied Mercurymon who suddenly vanished.

Agunimon looked around, but stiffened as he could sense his presence behind him.

"Impressive, is it not? Though could never hope to move with such speed. Though are doomed to failure before though even starts." replied Mercurymon angering the warrior of fire.

Agunimon brought his fist out to try and get him, but he was quicker and dodged the strike and landed in front of a mirror.

"I guess your ready for a fight then." replied Agunimon bringing his fists up. He charged at a smirking Mercurymon who instantly slipped right into the mirror.

He could hear Mercurymon's chuckle and saw him in the reflection of a large rock that seemed to be an obelisk.

"There you are."

"What's fair to me, is deadly to thee." replied Mercurymon as the obelisks began to fall and Agunimon rushed past them as fast as he could.

As he ran, he saw Mercurymon's reflection in several places as he came upon several mirrors that projected a large image of Mercurymon. Agunimon threw a few punches, which did the trick of breaking the mirrors and the image.

Mercurymon just stood next to a large rock as Agunimon turned to him in frustration. "Pyro Punch!" yelled Agunimon sending two fire fists at the warrior of steel.

"Did thou forget about this?" asked Mercurymon as he held up one of his mirrors and the attack went right in. "Dark Reflection!" the fire shot back out, but much stronger as it hit and caused much more damage to Agunimon.

Mercurymon walked past the injured warrior without missing a step. "If thou wishes to be set free, then thy should follow me." replied Mercurymon to Agunimon who pushed himself to stand up.

Agunimon ran after the smug warrior and found himself in another corridor. Mercurymon merely stood in front of another one and walked right through. Agunimon chased right in after him.

Agunimon fell from an unknown height and so he was in a place with absolute darkness. It was only a few seconds before light filled the area by windows that looked like they belonged in a church. There was also a large organ pipe in the middle with endless rows of benches surrounding it.

"Alright Mercurymon, let's get this over with." replied Agunimon as the only sound could be heard was the organ's keys.

"Come on out and quit hiding!" exclaimed Agunimon who saw a light fall on a spot on the bench where Mercurymon sat.

"Who's hiding?" asked Mercurymon as he knew he was getting on Agunimon's nerves.

"Quit messing around or I'll burn this place down." replied Agunimon letting a few flames come out of his gauntlet.

"Very well." Mercurymon snapped his fingers as a figure crashed through one of the windows, only for the figure to be Seraphimon!

"But that's..impossible." replied Agunimon in shock.

The image of Seraphimon being held up by what appeared to be vines was shown to the rest of the gang.

"It's Seraphimon." replied J.P.

"But how can that be Seraphimon when we have his digi-egg?" asked Zoe who was bewildered by this surprising news.

"It's because he stole Seraphimon's data." replied Ranamon with a serious tone of voice. "When the four of us attacked the castle, Mercurymon stole the data was Seraphimon, and that's how he became a digi-egg." replied Ranamon who felt sad as she was part of what happened.

"Release him!" demanded Agunimon.

"There really is no he, to be released. But don't worry, he won't stay like that for long!" the vines that were binding the shadow of Seraphimon broke away as Mercurymon stood inf front of it, and they were both surrounded by a veil of data.

Agunimon stood and watched it in shock and horror as Seraphimon's golden feathers flew by him. "No, this can't be."

"Oh, but it is." came Mercurymon's voice as the veil departed to reveal a new digimon. It appeared to be Seraphimon, but completely different. He had white colored armor with some spot green and what appeared to be the smirking look of Mercurymon. He had dark bat-like wings on his back and on his head instead of the angel ones. The four pointed star that adorned his face was turned diagonal instead of its usual horizontal and vertical position. "I am ShadowSeraphimon. Wish to fight me now, pathetic whelp?"

"Prepare for your doom." replied ShadowSeraphimon.

"People keep saying that, but I'm still here." replied Agunimon.

"Well then, let's change that." ShadowSeraphimon went for a charge and sent Agunimon into the air with a single punch. He then got up above him and brought his left foot down on the warrior, sending him crashing to the floor.

Agunimon didn't have time to catch his bearings as ShadowSeraphimon grabbed him by his head and slammed him into the ground.

"Takuya!" exclaimed Zoe and Ranamon with worry.

"Ooh! When I get my hands on that tincan, he'll regret ever laying a finger on my sweetie pie!" fumed Ranamon who felt steam coming out of her ears.

"Had enough?" asked ShadowSeraphimon.

"I'm just getting started." replied Agunimon as he slide evolved into his beast spirit.

"BurningGreymon."

"Pyro Barrage!" BurningGreymon let loose a barrage of bullets, but they barely made a dent.

ShadowSeraphimon jumped up and grabbed the beast warrior. "Shadow Starburst!" suddenly electricity flowed through ShadowSeraphimon and into BurningGreymon who took the full attack.

BurningGreymon crashed into some of the benches as ShadowSeraphimon gloated at the difference in their power.

BurningGreymon pushed himself and let loose another Pyro Barrage at ShadowSeraphimon, who merely held out his hand as the bullets were easily deflected by his shield. "Shadow Shockwave!" he waved his hand and destroyed the shield, while also sending a shock wave that hit BurningGreymon directly.

"Tis time to write thy final chapter, you meddlesome child." ShadowSeraphimon held his two hands to his right side. "Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!" he held his hands out and cupped together and shot seven dark orbs straight at BurningGreymon. The hit was direct and caused Takuya to revert back to human form.

"Ah but first, one last gift." replied ShadowSeraphimon as a coffin appeared behind him.

"No, Takuya." Zoe and Ranamon were both tearing up at what seemed to be the end of for their love.

"How is Takuya suppose to fusion evolve if he can't even pick himself up?" asked J.P. As he too was tearing up.

"Don't say that. Takuya would never ever give up." replied Tommy who was also crying.

"He's right, we have to get back in there." replied J.P. With determination.

All of them soon evolved into their main forms.

"Beetlemon."

"Kazemon."

"Kumamon."

Like last time, Kazemon carried Ranamon, while Beetlemon carried Kumamon.

"Since last time didn't work, let's try this." replied Beetlemon as his horn was charged with lightning. "Lightning Blitz!"

"Blizzard Blaster!"

"hurricane Wave!"

"Whipping Waves!" Ranamon was able to manipulate a small pond to use her attack, though it was weakened a little.

"Soon, it shall all be over." replied ShadowSeraphimon as he grabbed Takuya by his head and hoisted him above him.

"I already know it will be pure pleasure finishing you off." replied ShadowSeraphimon.

Outside the sphere, the digi-egg of Seraphimon began to glow the same light that helped out Koji. It was almost a rerun as a beam of light shot into the sphere and covered Takuya.

Takuya soon found himself between his human and beast spirit. "This is, a new evolution." replied Takuya in awe.

The digi-egg was safely caught by Bokomon as Takuya was covered in a red aura. "You're in big trouble now." the strange aura had already pushed ShadowSeraphimon back as Takuya stood back up with new found energy.

"thou does not frighten me."

"Oh yeah! Does this frighten you now?" exclaimed Takuya as he began his first ever fusion evolution.

"Fusion Evolution!"

After it was over, the new digimon now resembled a fusion between Agunimon and BurningGreymon. He had the body and wings of BurningGreymon, with the head of Agunimon. "Aldamon."

"Strike of the Seven Dark Stars!" exclaimed ShadowSeraphimon sending his attack at the warrior of fire, only for it to fail.

He backed up and saw his own coffin behind him. "You know, that suits you more than it does me." replied Aldamon as the devices on his arms turned around and opened into what appeared to be claws. "Atomic Inferno!" he sent several jabs at the warrior of steel as each jab sent a fireball heading straight towards him.

Each fireball hit its mark as the fractal code appeared after the attack. "It's purification time." he easily absorbed the fractal code and cause Mercurymon to return to his regular form.

He looked at his d-tector and was surprised to see the fractal code exit his d-tector and went out of the sphere and into the digi-egg.

Mercurymon had made it through a portal at the last minute to try and get away, but stopped as he heard Aldamon behind him. He was screwed.

That last fight was too much, even for him.

"It's time you taste the bitterness of defeat." roared Aldamon as he gathered solar energy into a dense fireball until he held it above his head. "Solar Wind Destroyer!" he threw at the weak warrior, who could only yell in defeat as his fractal code appeared once more.

Just like before, he absorbed Mercurymon's human form and flew out of the last portal and saw his friends at the ground.

"Hey guys, sorry it took me so lo-" he didn't get a chance to finish as he was tackled by two warriors of water and wind who couldn't be happier; namely Zoe and Ranamon.

Before either of them could cry tears of happiness, all of them saw Seraphimon's digi-egg beginning to crack. Seraphimon was coming back.

What none of them knew at the moment, was that the data of ShadowSeraphimon had been secretly copied by a dark force. The same dark force had reached out from the ground and dragged the reaming data into the same dark cave from before, as seven crests appeared to light the dark cave.

"The time has come for us to reclaim the digital world!" exclaimed one of the voices as the other six all let out their own dark chuckles at what was awaiting the digidestined.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

alright people, as you all probably figured out, yes the seven great demon lords will be the main antagonists. If you don't know who they are, they are seven mega level digimon, each one representing a deadly sin. For more info, look them up on the digimon wiki. Hopefully I'll be able to fit in Ranamon's human form in the next chapter. Anyways, enjoy.


End file.
